A new life
by GrouZekJr
Summary: With two months after the Orachion Seis's defeat, the former members went separate ways, one of them, the vicious Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra, after losing his only friend, has nothing to do with his life. Although Fairy Tail is willing to give the poison dragon a new life, Cobra has no idea what's in store for him. Rated M for language and future lemons. CobraXGajeel
1. Chapter 1: Second Chances

**My very first fanfic. I've been wanting to write one but i never felt strong enough to do it, so now i'm confident i can do it.**

**Please feel free to leave reviews, a new chapter shall arrive soon.**

_'Cobra's thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

**Chapter 1: A new life**

Two months has passed since the Orachion Seis was defeated by Fairy Tail, the dark mages that are now former member of the dark guild went separate ways, each one on their own, hiding from the magic council. Although most of them are hiding, there is one of them that doesn't know what do do with his life anymore since he lost what he called his only true friend, the man with maroon spiky hair and purple-ish eyes, the wizard that has the ability to hear anyone's thoughts thanks to his sound magic, but known more as the Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra.

Cobra spent those two months hiding in a cave not too far from Magnolia, although what Cobra really wanted was revenge against Fairy Tail, he couldn't help but think about the loss of his only friend Cubellios every day and how weak he's been since his loss to the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, and even worse, his master Brain betraying him. Cobra had no idea what to do anymore, but he had no idea what was in store for him.

"Man...i seriously wish i culd find something to do..." Says the poison dragon slayer after waking up and going outside for a walk.

Cobra walked around the nearby forest, looking down and with his hands on his white trench coat's pocket, he walked for a few minutes until he started hearing someone coming his way "Hey! Wait for me you stupid fire head!" Cobra recognized that voice. '_don't tell me those idiots came looking for me...' _he thought in a kinda worried way. Without really thinking, Cobra just went back to the cave and stayed there, waiting.

While Cobra was hiding in the cave, two common faces and an unknown face were approaching the cave, one was the pink haired fire breather Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer; the other was the heavy armored woman with scarlet hair and Fairy Tail's famous S-class Wizard, Erza Scarlet; And finally, the third one was someone Cobra didn't have the chance to meet during his time with the Orachion Seis, the spiky haired man with red eyes and metal piercings on his face, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. _'i knew that pink haired bastard would show up someday, i bet they're here to capture me...! I'm not letting that happen! Not again!' _Cobra stayed quiet like a snake ready to lunga at it's prey, listening to the trio talking.

"Now listen, you two, stop gawking already and find these mushroom things that we came looking for!" The armored lady said, short tempered as aways.

"I still can't understand why the hell you had to choose such a dumb rquest, Erza!" The Fire dragon slayer says quite annoyed.

"You got a problem with that!?" She snapped at him.

Knowing there's nothing he can do - "O-of course not ma'am" he replied and wlked away looking for the special mushrooms.

Gajeel wasn't talking at all, he was just standing still with his arms crossed, but he picked up a weird scent in the air, a scent he's never smelled before, with that new scent now in his nose, he started going towards the scent's main source.

"Gajeel...i'm sure the mushrooms are not in a cave...are you trying to slack off again?" Asks the S-class wizard while facepalming.

"Uh no..." That's not what Gajeel really wanted to say, but he learned with Natsu to not enrage the Armor Lady unless you have a death wish. "I picked up a weird scent, and it's coming from that cave" he points at the cave's entrance while talking. "Can't you pick it too, salamender?" he turns to Natsu as he spoke.

Natsu takes a few sniffs and quickly notices the scent, but, it wasn't a weird scent for him, he knew that scent "Hm, i think i've smelled the scent before, can't remember though..."

Cobra wasn't so nervous now, knowing that they're not there to capture him, he could just run away unnoticed, although that's easier said than done, before he knew, the trio were already near the cave's entrance. _'Crap! Now what...if it was just one of them, i could take 'em on...but three at the same time? Not possible' _

"Let's take a look, Erza!" Natsu said, quite curious to find out what the scent was about, specially 'cause he knew he sniffed that before.

Erza simply lets a sigh out - "Alright, fine, but we can't take our focus off of our job, so let's hurry...it's almost breakfeast time and i refuse to not eat my cakes in time!"

"I don't understand how you never get fat eating all these cakes...you eat so many of them everyday!" Natsu snapped.

"If you don't shut it i'll turn you into a freakin' dessert!" Said the iron dragon slayer, annoyed with the common stupidness of the fire dragon slayer.

"What, you wanna fight to see who turns into a dessert first!?" Natsu snapped, already clenching his fists.

Erza didn't think twice before smacking the fire breather and slaming him on the ground, leaving poor Natsu lying on the floor unconcious. "I'm tired of your stupidness!" she yelled, although the armored lady didn't notice she overdid it - "Get up Natsu, stop trying to take a nap on the job..." after a few seconds waiting, she realized she knocked the guy out and a gasp comes out as she starts saying "Oh no i did it again! I'm so sorry Natsu!" Scarlet picks the fire boy up. "Oh Gajeel, keep looking for the mushrooms, i'll take Natsu back to the guild, it's my fault he passed out and i must take care of him!" she says while running off, not even giving Gajeel a chance to protest.

"Well that's so damn great...now i have to look around like a kid that lost his toys" Gajeel sighs impatiently "this is so ridiculous!" he lets another sigh come out and proceeds into the cave, and he's surprised by Cobra, who is right there standing, with a serious look on his face. "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel said, already impatient.

Cobra heard Gajeel's thought and he knew he wasn't looking for a fight, the poison drgon didn't want to fight either since his strenghts aren't reovered. "So you're with Fairy Tail eh"

Gajeel looked and the guy and still impatient, said "Yeah...hey you're the one that has this weird scent i'm picking, and who are you...?"

_'i'm not afraid of saying who i really am..not even for those fairy tail idiots' _After some seconds in silence, Cobra finally replied "I'm a former member of the Orachion Seis...a Dark Guild that was disbanded by stupid Fairy Tail...' He said it with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Gajeel had a smirk on his face "Oh so you're part of that guild Salamender talked so much about last month" after some time thinking he said "Wait don't tell me you-"

Cobra interrupted Gajeel by saying "No i wasn't planning on an ambush and i'm not planning on having a revenge"

Gajeel blinked, a little suprised that the guy said eactly what he was thinking "How'd you knew i was about to say that..." He asked a little confused

With a smirk on his face, the poison dragon replied "I can hear your thoughts with my sound magic, no one can hide their thought from me, also, the mushrooms you were looking for, i have some right here" he picks a few from the floor.

"Interesting" The iron dragon said, quite intrigued. While getting the mushrooms from Cobra's hands, he asked "So what've you been doing since your guild got disbanded?"

Cobra simply looks down and says "Nothing, i've been living here since it happened...i don't have anything else to do"

"Why not trying to join a guild?" Gajeel asked while giving Cobra a weak laugh.

With a sigh, Cobra replies kinda annoyed "I don't fit in any guild, i was a dark mage and i'm not the type that gets all buddy-buddy with people"

Gajeel with a smirk on his face says "Well man, i was from a Dark guild too and i joined Fairy Tail after i realized the mistakes i made, you should try doing the same y'know, it's better than living in this hellhole you call home"

"I've done way too many bad things to deserve that, and i hate all of you Fairy tail pests" he sais with an annoyed tone to his voice.

Gajeel can't help but to laugh "Kid everyone deserves a second chance, i'm trying to be nice here which is something i rarely do, i can even talk to gramps so he can take you out of here"

"I don't get why you want to be nice, but if that's what you want, i won't stop you, plus i'm warning you i'm not going to get along with anyone in there, specially that stupid dragon slayer Natsu." the poison dragon said.

"Yeah yeah i hear ya, i hate that asshole too, he can be a pain in the butt but it's better than staying here" Gajeel says while turning around and about to leave. "So i'll be heading back, you better expect someone from fairy tail coming to pay you a visit tomorrow"

"Great..." Cobra sighs as he watches Gajeel leaving. _'Should i really join them? Do i really deserve a second chance? Should i really start a new life?'_

-**Time Skip until Night time -**

Cobra questioned himself a lot that day, he went outside to enjoy the shining full moon and eat some poisonous mushrooms so he could stay strong, after enjoying the nice breeze of the night, the poison dragon slayer went back to the cave.

He walks to the rock bed he made himself, lays down on it, looking at the rocks above him, still in deep thought until he sat back up and said "I've made my decision"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Adapting

**Please feel free to leave reviews. I'd love to see other people's opinion on this. A new chapter will arrive soon.**

**"Cobra's point of view" will only happen when Cobra is by himself.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

**Chapter 2: Adapting**

The night went by a flash, and before Cobra knew, the sun was already rising, shining down on earth land. Cobra did have some sleep after staying under deep thoughts the whole night, but, he already made his mind on the offer Gajeel made, Cobra wanted to change but he couldn't find the strenght to do it, maybe joining Fairy Tail would be the best for him...or not, it's a choice he needed to make, a choice that will change his life.

**~Cobra's Point of View~**

I woke up that morning with my mind set on the thing i've been thnking about the whole night...Fairy tail...i couldn't help but to keep thinking about what is going to change if i join them, if i'll ever make any friends there, or even if they'll accept me...

As i go outside of the cave, i feel the chilling breeze of the morning on my face and the sunlight reflecting it's light on the lake nearby...something i rarely saw when i was spending my time in that cave...since i never really came out of it.

I simply decided to go for a walk on the forest, maybe i could find something to eat along the way, my stomach needed some poison to be satisfied. As i was walking around the forest, i actually did take the time to look around and realize how beautiful nature is...something i never thought of, the beautiful trees shining due to the sunlight and all the happy animals living around there as well. I started noticing things i never cared for...since i was a dark mage, the only thing i cared for was for destruction and pain, but, i'm glad i realized i was wrong.

I found a few poisonous mushrooms near a big tree while i was walking, i simply couldn't resist but to pick them and eat them right away, i was starving...seriously. I kept walking around while enjoying each bite i took from those mushrooms. 'M_an i never thought i would ever enjoy to walk around a forest' _I was surprised about how good that walk was.

_'Oh i've been walking for so long now...i can't even tell what time it is...' _I started to get a little worried 'cause i knew someone from Fairy Tail would show up at my cave looking for me, so i decided to start heading back to it, hoping no one came while i was gone. _'They better not send that stupid hothead Salamender to get me...i'll seriously beat the shit out of him if he shows up.' _Out of all the wizards in Fairy Tail, The fire dragon slayer is the one i knew i wouldn't get along at all.

**~Normal Point of View~**

As Cobra was getting near the cave, he heard someone calling his name, the same guy who spoke to him last night, the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox.

"Hey Cobra, don't tell me you ran away...! Are you in there?" Gajeel was shouting from outside the cave.

Cobra knew who that was and man was he glad that it wasn't the stupid fire breather Natsu, he rushed to the cave before the iron head decided to leave.

"I'm right here." He shouted as he came out of the bushes near the cave.

"Oh there you are, so you weren't running away?" asked the Iron Dragon Slayer with a smirk on his face.

"Why would i even run away...are you stupid?" Cobra snapped, annoyed.

"Now now, i'm not here to argue, so, about last night, did you think about it?" Gajeel said.

"Yes i did...i stayed the whole night thinking about it, but i made a decision..." Cobra said while crossing his arms.

"Oh good, so are you comin' then? I talked to Master Makarov and he said he'll gladly accept you there." Gajeel said, trying to cheer Cobra up.

"Interesting...well this is Fairy Tail after all..." Cobra said while letting a weak laugh out of his lips.

"Yeah even i get surprised by them sometimes, since i once had a dark mind, but now i understand how that works, it's something you'll learn eventually." Gajeel explained

Cobra lets a sigh out and says "So yeah...my decision, i'll join your guild."

Gajeel nods and says "That's a good choice on your part, but we're not going back yet, Master Makarov wants me to stay here with you today and then bring you there tomorrow morning"

_'Is this some kind of test to see if i really changed...' _Cobra thought and then said "I don't get that 'waiting till tomorrow morning' part but whatever you say, you'll have to get food for yourself then"

"Fine by me" Gajeel said and continued- "It'll be a piece of cake"

"You can go search for food in the forest, you might find something to eat there" Cobra said while going back to te cave's entrance.

"Meh, i already ate before comin' here, so i'll just stay here for now" The Iron Dragon Slayer said while sitting on the floor.

"I guess this will be kinda good for me" said the Poison Dragon

"What's that supposed to mean eh?" asks the Iron Dragon

"I'll adapt talking to you, then i'll hae at least one person to talk to after i join your guild" Cobra said, and continued- "And i know i won't get along with anyone there."

Gajeel snapped back "Hey! If you really want to change, you gotta start getting along with most of them...or at least try to get along or even just pretend to"

"I can try but i'm warning you, it won't hapen anytime soon" Cobra said.

"At least you'll try." The Iron Dragon said

Their conversation kept going and going that day, Gajeel told Cobra about the guild and how stuff works there, he didn't tell Cobra about the guild members though, he wanted him to find out by himself.

**- Time Skip until night time -**

Later that night they decided to walk around the forest together, they didn't go too far though since it was kinda dark, but they could still see thanks to the shining light of the full moon that night, and man it was one beautiful moon.

"Find anything yet?" Cobra said while picking up a few poisonous mushrooms.

"Yep, just the perfect dinner for me" Gajee said in a (rare) happy tone.

"You must've found something good then" As soon as Cobra turned around to see what Gajeel found, he sees the guy holding a big plate of steel. "Uh...what the hell is that?" Cobra asks quite confused.

"It's my dinner, duh..." Gajeel said as if eating steel/iron is something completely normal.

Still confused, Cobra says "How are you supposed o eat that junk?"

Only to be surprised seeing the Iron Dragon slayer taking a big bite from the plate, crunching it as if it's your average rice with beans.

"Whoa whoa what is so wrong...how are your teeth not breaking?" Cobra asks, just as confused as before.

Gajeel swallos the stee he had in his mouth and replies while laughing "Bro i'm an Iron Dragon Slayer, i eat iron to get stronger"

Cobra blinks at him, surprised for not knowing that earlier, after a few seconds without saying aything, the Poison Dragon says "So you're just like Salamender eh..."

"Don't compare me to that brat!" Gajeel snapped while taking another bite of the plate.

"Fine fine, i got my food, let's start heading back" Cobra said while he started going back to the cave.

Gajeel followed Cobra back while enjoying every bite he took from the giant plate.

Back into the cave, Cobra entered the cave and sat on his rock bed, placing the poison mushrooms on the floor. Gajeel was already done with his dinner and was letting some burps out, when Gajeel entered the cae and noticed the mushrooms on the floor are poisonous, he said "Hey hey, did you realize those mushrooms are poisonous?"

"Of course, they have to be poisonous..." Cobra said, and, just like Gajeel, as if eating poison was something completely normal.

"Do you want to die or what?" Gajeel snapped

Cobra smirks and takes a bite from one of the mushrooms, then says "You're not the only Dragon Slayer here."

Gajeel has the same reaction Cobra had, he blinked a few times while thinking _'Dude that's so awesome, i'll finally have a decent partner now!' _After realizing he stood there saying nothing for too much time, he said "Oh wow you got me there, so i'm guessing you're a Poison Dragon Slayer?"

"Exactly" Cobra says and finishes eating the mushroom.

"I gotta say, we gotta fight someday, i've been wanting to fight another dragon slayr besides stupid Salamender for a long time y'know" Gajeel says, with his fighting spirit getting worked up

"It'll be my pleasure, but after i get used to the guild" Cobra says while nodding.

"Promise?" Gajeel asked while punching the palm of his left hand with his right fist in front of his chest.

Cobra smirks and says "Yeah i promise"

"Alright then, i can't wait for it!" Gajeel says, kinda sonding like Natsu.

"Now we have to rest...i didn't sleep much last night and i know it's getting late." Cobra says

Gajeel goes and lays down on the floor next to the rock bed and says "Alright alright, i'll sleep right here then, you better get ready 'cause things will be totally different from tomorrow on"

"I'm more than ready." Cobra says, sounding confident.

After that, Cobra lays down on his rock bed and starts thnking about what Gajeel thought...he heard Gajeel thinking about him being happy 'cause he'll finally have a decent partner...what's that supposed to mean? Cobra was also intrigued to learn that Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer, which made him like Gajeel more than before. He was actually adapting to talking to others, not sounding so rude like he aways did.

Overall, Cobra was happy that he got to know Gajeel better and he was excited to join Fairy Tail now that he knows Master Makarov will wecome him with open arms.

Little did Cobra know what adventures were awaiting for him and his...partner.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

_'thoughts'_

_"normal conversation"_

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

The night passed by a flash, it felt like Cobra and Gajeel didn't even have time to sleep, but it was morning already and there was only one thing inside of the Poison Dragon's mind, Fairy Tail. The two Dragon Slayers were already awake, Gajeel getting Cobra ready to jon Fairy Tail.

"Alright bud, you better be ready to become a true wizard!" Gajeel said, starting to sound like Natsu.

Cobra couldn't help but to to keep thinking about what the Fairy Tail members say one he shows up there, fearing that they won't accept him, but with a weak smile on his face, he replies "I seriously hope i don't have to beat anyone up once they find out i'm joining"

"Nah if anyone wants to pick a fight with you because of your past, we'll sqash them!" the Iron Dragon exclamated

_'Of course...you don't want to lose your chance to fight me' _Cobra thought as a sigh came out of his mouth.

"Now let's go, i'm starting to get tired of this cave...i don't know how you managed to survive here for such a long time" Gjeel said while starting to move out, quite impatient.

"Alright alright" Cobra snapped and started following the Iron Dragon Slayer, and continued "How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Ah...maybe around ten minutes" Gajeel said while scratching the back of his head, not really sure about what he said.

Cobra sighs as he realized Gajeel had no idea about it. "Well no matter, let's just go." Cobra says while shaking his head in a 'why did i even ask that' way.

The two Dragon Slayers started heading through the forest, enjoying the fresh air of the morning along with he bright sunlight, it sure was a beautiful morning. Cobra knew that his life was about to change, but he had no idea if it was going to change to a beter life or to a worse life, the only thing he could do is to simply wish that nothing bad will happen.

**~Meanwhile at Fairy Tail~**

"Oh c'mon gramps! You gotta tell me who it is! I'm dying to know!" Natsu yelled at Makarov, wanting to know who the newcomer was.

"Natsu i alredy told you, you will see who it is once Gajeel returns with him." The master said while nodding.

"Him? So it's a guy?" Natsu said.

Makarov just stayed quiet, knowing Natsu wouldn't stop talking, so it was better to just stay quiet, after all, the silence can be the best answer.

"Aw c'mon gramps! Stop with the suspe-" *BAM*

Natsu felt a quite heavy punch on his head and he sunk to the floor.

"Would you shut up? If it's a surprise then let it be, geez." Erza said while shaking the had she used to smack Natsu.

"I-i...c-can't move...!" Natsu was struggling to get up.

"Ha! That's what you get, stupid Natsu, never piss Erza out!" Said the Ice make wizard, appearing behind Erza...and whitout his clothes...again.

*BAM*

Anothe punch was delivered by Erza into Grey's stomach, obviously knocking him out. "Put your clothes on, damn it!" Erza snapped, annoyed.

"Now now Erza, if you keep this up, you'll take one of our strongest Duos out." Makarov said while laughing.

"My apologies, master" The armored lady said. But without noticing, Erza was just as curious as Natsu to know who the newcomer was. "Uh...master, why's Gajeel taking so long to return?"

"Oh Erza, you're just as curious as everyone. Gajeel should be back soon, don't worry." the master said.

"Well it's only natural to be curous..." Miss Scarlet said.

"I-it's not natural to punch your friends...!" Said Natsu while getting up, trying to stand up but was a little dizzy due to the heavy blow.

Grey also got up, since the pain wasn't as bad as Natsu's, and for some reason he had his clothes on this time. "Geez Erza, you should try being nice once"

"It's not my fault that you two keep messing the guild up! We need to make a good impression to our new member! What'll the guy think if he sees this place all messed up?!" Erza said.

"You know we can't act all buddy-buddy all the time, it's in our nature to mess everything up" Grey said while laughing.

Erza scowls as she realizes that what Grey said is true. "Then i hope he surives the mess we make everyday" she says.

"That's pretty much his first trial" the master said and then continued "Erza, make sure to get the Fairy Tail stamp so you can put our lovely symbol on our newcomer"

Erza rushes to the second floor without even saying a thing, getting the stamp and quickly returning. "Right here, master."

Makarov laughs and says "They should be here soon, i'm sure you'll all like the surprise"

Natsu finally got back up and said "I'm all fired up now! I'll challenge our newbie to a fight when he arrives!"

"Do you want to scare the guy off or what?" Erza snapped.

"It's just my way of welcoming him!" Natsu said while laughing.

Erza simply facepalms and sits on one of the benches.

"Listen Natsu, the newcomer will have to go through a trial after he gets the symbol stamped on him, so until he finishes the trial, no fights!" Makarov said, sounding serious.

"Ugh fine then, but he's not escaping me!" Natsu snapped.

The crew kept talking and talking, with everyone dying to know who the 'newbie' was. They were all in for a big surprise that day.

Everyone heard the heavy footsteps, obviously from Gajeel, as soon as they noticed he was about to open the front door, everyone gathered near the door just to see who's the newest fairy Tail member. Cobra takes a deep breath as Gajeel opens the door and walks in as he walks in as well.

By the moment everyone saw who the newcomer was...

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Natsu screamed.

Cobra simply stood there next to Gajeel, looking down.

Erza wanted to scream as well but she held it inside of her, instead she said "S-so...he's the newcomer?"

Gajeel nodded and said "That's right punks, better treat the guy well 'cause he's part of our family now!"

"You talking about taking good care and family?" Grey asked and fell on the floor laughing.

"Shut up moron!" Gajeel snapped.

"He's right. Everyone please welcome our newest member, Cobra." Makarov said with a big smile on his face.

"B-but what is this guy doing here!? I though i wiped the floor with him two months ago..." Natsu couldn't help but to say it.

"People change, Natsu, and they have second chances. I'm willing to give this guy a new life. So you better behave!" Makarov snapped.

Natsu stayed quiet...just looking at Cobra.

"Now Cobra, please choose a part of your body so Erza can stamp our lovely symbol on it" the Master said.

"You better choose a good spot, you can't go back once it's stamped." Gajeel said.

"I know." Cobra said while lifting a part of his shirt, showing his (sexy) belly. "Stamp it on the right side"

Erza nodded and walked towards Cobra with the stamp on her hands, she then, pressed the stamp over the right side of Cobras belly, the stamp glowed for a few seconds and Erza pulled it out. The Fairy Tail symbol was there, with a dark red color, matching cobra's hair, on the right side of his belly.

Gajeel felt something weird when he looked at Cobra's belly and his abs, he kinda liked that sight. He stood there looking at Cobra. _'what a weird but good feeling...i can't help but to look at those abs...'_

"Now Cobra, you are an official member of Fairy Tail, congratulations and welcome to our family!" Makarov said while jumping with happiness.

Cobra nodded and just said "Thank you." Cobra stood there blinking and thinking about what he heard Gajeel thinking.

"Now Cobra, as a new member, you must go through a trial to prove yourself, but you'll take on that trial tomorrow. Now we all celebrate our new member with a party!" the Master said.

**~Later that day, night time~**

Everyone was still surprised with Cobra's inclusion to Fairy Tail, but everyone was enjoying the party, drinking and talking a lot. Cobra, on the other hand, was just sitting on the bench near the entrance. Gajeel was sitting alongside him. "Why don't you enjoy the party eh? It's dedicated to you y'know." the Iron Dragon said.

"I'm still getting used to everything i saw, no one's been so nice to me before. Cobra said with a serious look on his face.

"You mean the way gramps talked to you? He treats everyone here as his child, so now you're one of them you better get used to it" Gajeel said while tapping Cobra's shoulder.

"Interesting" Cobra said.

Natsu, Erza and Grey went to properly welcome the Poison Dragon.

"I never thought i'd ever see you again since we last fought, Cobra." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"That's in the past, Salamender, i'm not like before." Cobra said, annoyed.

"Now now Natsu, i can feel he's telling the truth, even though after what he did to me and everyone that was with us, he deserves a second chance," Erza siad while smiling at Cobra.

Grey grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him away from the three and said "We should keep an eye on the guy, just in case, we can't be sure he suddendly became a good guy..."

"Yeh i hear you, we'll watch hm closely, i can't wait to beat him up again!" Nastu replied.

Obviously, Natsu forgot that Cobra can hear everything, Cobra did hear what they said and he had a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk on your face?" Erza said, a little confused.

"Oh nothing, don't worry" Cobra replied with a weak smile.

"Okay then, please enjoy the party, and welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza said while walking away from the Dragon Slayers.

Cobra was surprised that Erza was beig so nice even after what he did to her, almost making her lose her arm due to deadly poison. "So this is what they call the power of feelings?" Cobra asked Gajeel.

"Yeah, everyone here is as nice as they can be." Gajeel replied.

"I'm impressed..." Cobra didn't have much to say.

"Well you better get that off your head, 'cause you have to get ready for your trial, tomorrow you'll go through Master's trial to prove that you're worthy" Gajeel said while smirking.

"Do you know what kind of trial it may be...?" Cobra asked.

"It can be either a Job request or a Fight" Gajeel replied.

"So i have chances to end up fighting someone eh..." Cobra said while letting a weak laugh out of his mouth.

"If you do, then i'll hope it's against me! Then you'll have to fulfl your promise earlier" the Iron Dragon said while laughing.

With a smirk on his face, Cobra replied "I'd have no problem with that"

Gajeel keeps laughing and says "We'll see then, i'll make sure to make you fight. Hehe."

"I'm guessing you have a plan" Cobra said.

"You'll see" Gajeel replied and continued "But right now we enjoy your party, and be glad no one had any objections about your inclusion here."

"True, you're right. I'm happy that nothing bad happened." Cobra said, finally letting a smile appear.

"See? You're smiling now, that's the first time since i met you." Gajeel said and smiled back.

"That's something i rarely did...but now i have good reasons to do it." Cobra replied.

Mater Makarov walked over to the two Dragon Slayers and said "Now Cobra, we're out of new rooms here, our latest member, Wendy took the last one...i'm sorry but i have to ask that you become someone's roommate until we can build a room for you."

Cobra nods and says "No problem."

Makarov then says while laughing "Well i'm sure Gajeel will like to have you as a roommate, since he's the one you know more in here, it'll be the best option"

Gajeel nods and agrees "That's right"

"I'm completely fine with that" Cobra replies.

"Then let's enjoy the party and i'll be looking foward to your trial tomorrow, i won't be going easy on you just because you're a new member, i know you're capble of taking a challenge!" Makarov said while heading off to the mini-bar.

"Can't wait for tomorrow!" Gajeel said, sounding quite excited.

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure." the Poison Dragon said

Gajeel and Cobra ended up getting tired quite fast since they oke up quite soon that day, so they both went to Gajeel's room so they could sleep. Gajeel quickly fell on his bed, exhausted, Cobra got a few pillows and lay down on the floor, next to Gajeel's bed. Still wondering about what Gajeel thought when he got the Fairy Tail stam on him, Gajeel enjoyed seeing Cobra's abs? Although Cobra also had to focus due to the trial coming. He had a lot of things going on his mind.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: First Job

**Please feel free to leave reviews. I think i'm doing quite good so far, better than i expected, that's for sure. This story still has a looong way to go.**

**A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

**Chapter 4: First Job**

The party was amazing, everyone was exhausted and lazy that morning, with the exception of the Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra. He was concentrating, ready to face whatever the trial might be, ready to show that he has changed his ways and that he seriously wants a change in his life.

Cobra was sitting still on the floor next to Gajeel's bed, kinda annoyed with the snores the Iron Dragon kept doing, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Although Cobra really wanted to smack Gajeel to see if the annoying snores would stop, but he knew that wasn't a good thing to do since Gajeel's been wanting to fight Cobra since he knew the Poison Dragon was going to join Fairy Tail.

Although Cobra was getting mentally ready for the trial, he still had a big question mark in his mind...about what he heard Gajeel thinking when he was getting his Fairy Tail stamp on the right side of his belly...Gajeel had a weird but good feeling? What could that mean? Many questions that currently had no answer to the Poison Dragon Slayer. Cobra shook his head to snap out of it so he could try to focus a little.

After some time sitting there, deep in thought, Gajeel started to slowly wake up, mumbling and slowly stretching his right arm as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand and letting big yawns out of his mouth.

Cobra was looking at the half asleep Gajeel and the dark-red haired guy had a small smile on his face, he felt grateful for what Gajeel did, asking the master so he could join the guild, staying with him and helping him out so he wouldn't get lost in the guild. Gajeel then realized Cobra was sitting there looking at him. "You're up already?" said the Iron Dragon while yawning.

"I'm used to wake up early" Cobra replied.

A weak laugh came out of Gajeel's mouth as he said "Did you shower yet? You know there's a bathroom in every room, right?"

"Not yet..." Cobra said, but- _'it's not my type to shower in someone else's room...' _is what Cobra had in his mind.

"Oh you can shower whenever you want, if you're shy 'cause i'm here then i can leave" said the black haired guy while getting up and cracking his neck.

"It's alright...i'll shower after the trial." Cobra said, but that's not what he really meant. _'i'll just follow along i guess...' _he thought.

Gajeel quickly got up, with his fighting spirit all pumped. "Oh yeah! Your trial, i hope we get to fight today" he said.

"We'll see" Cobra replied while getting up and continuing "We should get going then...first thing i'm supposed to do is go talk to Master Makarov"

"Nah you can go on ahead, i have to shower and change clothes, y'know." The Iron Dragon said while heading to the bathroom.

Cobra headed to the door while saying "Alright then, if it's a fight then i'll tell him to wait 'cause you want to have the honor".

"You better tell him that or i'll get you" Gajeel said while laughing and closing the bathroom's door.

Cobra had a smile on his face as he closed the room's door and headed to the guild's main hall, and there was Master Makarov, waiting for the Poison Dragon to arrive.

"Did you have a good time, Cobra?" Makarov said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah it was nice, i'm grateful for the welcome party." Cobra said while nodding.

"Well then i hope you're ready for your trial, son. I want to see what you're capable of" the master said while taking a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I'll do my best" Cobra said.

Makarov handed the paper to Cobra and said "Well this is your trial, your very first job, read it and if you're succesful, you'll be recognized as one of our strongest wizards right away" said the master with a smile on his face.

Cobra took a look at the paper and there was his goal, get rid of a group of bandits that were stealing food from travelers.

"I'll be heading right away then." Cobra said while heading outside.

"Best of luck!" Makarov said while waving happily

As Cobra left, Erza approached the master, with a big question mark above her head. "Master...why'd you give him such an easy job for such a hard title?" The armored Lady said.

"Ah Erza, just by doing a good act, Cobra already deserves that title, after what he's been through and the decisions he had to make to get where he is right now, the only thing left for him to do to prove that he's changed to himself is to help others in need, so he can see that he has more than enough reasons to live now." Makarov said, with his usual lecture toned voice.

Erza nodded and said "That makes sense, i'm sure the guy will prove that he's nice, even after what he did to all of us, trying to revive Nirvana and all...he deserves to have a happy life from now on."

As Erza finished her sentence, Gajeel was on the stairs and he heard everything, he knew Cobra went to complete a job as his trial. Gajeel also knew Cobra didn't need a partner, but, as stuborn as the Iron Head is, Gajeel decided so secretly follow Cobra, just to see how well the Poison Dragon would do and, obviously, to check Cobra's Dragon Slayer magic.

**~Cobra's Point of View~**

So this is the trial, help people in need, i see what he did here...he's the master for a reason i guess. I started heading to the forest nearby, where the location of the bandits hideout was, and also, where my old home was, the cave i spent my life on since the Orachion Seis was disbanded. _'Funny, a few days ago i was filled with hatred, and i wanted revenge on Fairy Tail...now look at me, i have their symbol stamped on my body, i'm a Fairy Tail Wizard...i seriously want to roll on the floor laughing. I was so stupid before Gajeel showed up, before the master showed how much he cared even after what i've done...maybe this was the right decision after all. But now i must focus on my job.' _

As i was holding my laugh due to the plot twist my mind thought about, i was getting near the forest, and i saw the man i was supposed to talk to, to get info on the job.

I approavhed the man, introduced myself, something i rarely did in the past. The man explained that the bandits were using a cave as a hideout so they could ambush travelers and steal their food and money. I imediatelly knew what cave he was talking about and i started heading there. Although when i started heading there, i realized i wasn't alone, i could hear heavy footsteps nearby...there was no doubt about it, the Iron Dragon Slayer was following me. I had a smirk on my face, Gajeel totally forgot i have sound magic and i can hear everything. But to not get in trouble, i just kept going as if i didn't notice him.

As i was getting near the cave, i started hearing people talking about their next victim and how much they wanted money, i knew it was my targets and i was already hiding behing a tree, ready to attack, like a snake prepared to lunge at it's prey.

**~Normal Point of View~**

As Cobra was hiding behind the tree, Gajeel was nearby, on top of a tree, having a good sight of the Poison Dragon Slayer and the Cave as well. _'well i might as well just sit here and enjoy the show' _he thought as he sat down on one of the tree's branch. Still unaware that Cobra knew he was there.

Cobra stood there behnd the tree, waiting patiently. He then realized that one of the bandits was going outside, but Cobra knew that wasn't the right moment to attack since it would get the other bandits attention. He had to come up with something to take them all out with one blow. Using his sound magic, Cobra could hear the bandit's footsteps, knowing where each one was.

Once Cobra heard that all the bandits were inside the cave, he started to go towards the cave, not making any noises, he then stood in front of the cave, ready to defeat all of them.

One of the bandits realized someone was in front of the cave and yelled "Hey! Who the hell are you!?" getting the attenton of the others, making them all get near the one that yelled, looking at Cobra.

Cobra then, had a smirk on his face, everything went exactly as he thought. "So you think you're better than everyone 'cause you steal from the weak? How pathetic!" Cobra said, taunting them.

"Who do you think you are!?" The bandit yelled, ready to draw his sword.

"I am a wizard from Fairy Tail. And you're all going down, now." Cobra inhaled air while a big dark red Magic Circle appeared in front of his face, then putting two of his right hand's fingers around his lips, he then looks at the bandits and shouts "Poison Dragon Roar!" an immense super fast dark-red cloud of Poison came out from Cobra's mouth, almost instantly hitting all of the bandits at once, easily knocking every single one of them down. "I said i'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." he says, after all of them are knocked out.

Gajeel gasped as he saw the power of the Poison Dragon's Roar, completely surprised and pumped up, wanting to fight Cobra even more now.

Cobra approached the knocked out bandits, looking at them as one of them said "Wh-what are you...!? You're a m-monster...!" the bandit could barely say anything.

"You've seen nothing, this monster here went easy on you. But the real monsters are all of you for taking advantage of innoscent people." Cobra snapped.

The bandid gasped and said "W-w-we promise we will never do it again..!" before passing out.

A sigh came out of Cobra's mouth as he walked away from the cave, heading back to the man he talked to before, to inform that the job was done.

Gajeel was still surprised by Cobra's power and attitude. _'this guy...i MUST fight him!' _

**~Cobra's Point of View~**

That job was easy, just as i thought...but...i realized something, i said words i would never drem of saying...i'm a Fairy Tail Wizard? I felt bad for innoscents getting hurt? Is this what they call the power of feelings? I guess i'm starting to understand now...how a real guild works.

I talked to the man and informed him that the bandits were gone, the man gave me a hug and thanked me so many times i got kinda dizzy...in the end, he gave me my reward, five thousand jewel, that was not so bad for a first job.

As i was heading back to Fairy Tail, i could still hear Gajeel following me, i wonder if he saw what happened...i hope he did, so he can see what kind of Dragon Slayer he's dealing with. I had a small smile on my face while i was heading back, i couldn't stop thinking about what Gajeel would say, or if he ever realized i knew he was there all the time. Regardless of that, i had a good time actually...i never felt good when helping others, i realized my life was already changing to something better than before.

**~Normal Point of View~**

Cobra returned to Fairy Tail, as he opened the door, he bumped into the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, out of all people.

"Hey! Where'd you go, poison breath?" Natsu said while slapping Cobra's shoulder.

Cobra didn't say anything, he just walked past the fire breather, knowing nothing nice would happen if he said what he really wanted to say.

"Geez at least say hi!" The Fire Dragon shouted.

Cobra went to Mkarov, showing the master the reward. "I made it." Cobra said.

"Well well, congratulations, Cobra, i knew you could do it, you totally deserve the tittle of one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards!" Makarov said while laughing.

"Don't flatter me..." Cobra said while scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"It's the truth, my boy, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, you deserve to rest." the master said.

"Thanks, i'll find something to do...or i'll just rest i guess" Cobra replied as he walked upstairs, going to Gajeel's room.

Natsu walked to Makarov, surprised with Cobra's new behavior. "Man either he's too good at acting or miracles sure do happen" Natsu said.

"He's a good example of getting over the past, Natsu." Makarov said and continued "He now has the power of feelings, he'll get stronger and stronger from now on."

"He better get stronger" Natsu said with his usual fighting tone "I want to fight him again!"

Makarov simply facepalmed "You'll never change, will you Natsu..."

**~Later that day, night time~**

Cobra spent the rest of the day in Gajeel's room, resting and thinking about the job, thinking about what will happen next...thinking about Gajeel, since the Iron Dragon didn't show up the whole day. Cobra realized that ws the best moment to shower, since Gajeel wasn't there, and he actually had the room to himself for once. So he headed to the bathroom and closed the door. Cobra had a nice, warm, and refreshing shower. However, when Cobra turned the shower off...he heard the heavy footsteps coming from the corridor, it was Gajeel and he was coming back! Cobra quickly got out of the shower with the towel around his waist, he went outside the bthroom so he could get his clothes.

As Cobra picked his clothes up, Gajeel walked in and stumbled upon the half naked Poison Dragon Slayer. "Oh hey...didn't know you were here...uh want me to leave?" Gajeel said, a little embarassed for not knocking before walking in.

"No it's fine, i was just picking my clothes up..."Cobra said while eading back to the bathroom.

"Oh okay then" Gajeel said as he sat on the bed. _'man a few seconds later and i would've lost the chance to see him shirtless...i'm lucky...wait what? Why am i thinking these things...?' _Gajeel was having a little mental conflict.

As Cobra closed the bathroom's door and started to get dressed, he heard, again what Gajeel thought. _'Oh Gajeel...i bet i know why you're thinking these things...' _Cobra had a smirk on his face, he knew exactly the reason why Gajeel thought that. But it wasn't the time to share secrets, not yet. Cobra had his own secret but he wasn't going to give it away so easily.

Cobra then came out of the bathroom, dressed with his usual black shirt and dark red pants. "So where have you been eh?" Cobra asked.

"Oh i went on a job, it took a while 'cause i got lost" Gajeel said while ketting a weak laugh out.

Cobra smirked and said "You weren't so lost when you were following me"

Gajeel gasped and said "Damn it, i should've hidden somewhere else..."

"Gajeel, did you forget about my sound magic? I can hear everything, even people's thoughts" Cobra said while sitting on the floor.

"OH! Yeah i totally forgot about it...that means no one can sneak up on you eh..." Gajeel said

"Exactly" Cobra replied.

"Oh well...but i gotta say, you did an awesome job there with that Poison Roar of yours." The Iron Dragon said, smirking.

"It was nothing...i didn't even used a fraction of my Poison Roar" Cobra replied, crossing his arms.

"Well i can't wait to see your maximum power once we get to fight!" Gajeel said while punching the palm of his left hand with his right hand's fist.

"We'll see" Cobra replied with a smirk on his face.

Gajeel laughed as he fell on his bed, exhausted, ready to sleep.

Cobra laid down on the floor, and closed his eyes, pretending to be falling asleep, but he wasn't so sleepy.

Gajeel covered himself with the blanket and moved around, with his back facing Cobra, after some time trying to fall asleep, Gajeel realized something. _'Wait a sec...he can hear thoughts? If he can hear thought then that means...!' _Gajeel started sweating a little, nervous about what he thought about when Cobra was in the shower.

Cobra, still with his eyes closed, again, heard what Gajeel thought, and he had a smirk on his face. He knew that something interesting could end up happening eventually.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**Please feel free to leave reviews, they mean a lot. A new Chapter shall arrive soon.**

**Let me get this out of the way, just saying, i've watched all the dubbed episodes of fairy tail so far and i continued watching the subbed episdes until the very last one that came out yesterday, so just in case, i do know everything that happens after the Orachion Seis. *Spoilers* from Edolas arc to the Dragons arc, and more deep stuff from the manga, but only related to Cobra. *end of spoilers*. Now back to the fanfic~**

"normal conversation"

_'thoughts'_

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 5: Discoveries**

The night passed, the two Dragon Slayers had a good sleep, Gajeel snored as aways, slightly annoying Cobra, but the Poison Dragon was getting used to the snores and slept quite well. The Iron Dragon was already up and kickin', leaving to go on a job, obviously trying to distract his mind and try to not think of the stuff he thought last night. The Poison Dragon on the other hand, somehow was still on his 'bed' laying down on the floor. Gajeel didn't bother trying to wake the dark-red haired guy up and simply left him asleep. Some time passed after Gajeel left and Cobra slowly started to wake up.

**~Cobra's Point of View~**

For some reason i was feeling s lazy that morning...but oh boy, i never knew what was about to happen, as i slowly opened my eyes, seeing the sunlight coming through the window and also noticing that Gajeel was missing, i felt something weird. I ignored the weird feeling at first, strentching my arms and legs...but as i started to strech my legs, i felt something...my pants were tighter than normal! My eyes widened as i took the blanket off of me and i stumbled upon a bulge in my pants. I gasped since that kind of thing happened very few times...of course it may sound stupid, being surprised by your own...hardness, it was surprising to me ok? Don't judge me!

"What the-" I half screamed as i started feeling my pants sorta hurting little Cobra since they were so tight at the moment. What was wrong with me? I couldn't think of anything that could make me get...hard. No, wait...maybe it was a dream? But i couldn't remember having any wet dreams that night. Suddendly my mind startet playing with me, i started seeing images of a shirtless Gajeel...can't say i didn't like it, but i was being beaten by my own mind? Talk about pathetic!

"Wh-what's with these images i'm seeing...!" I said thinking out loud, it was like i couldn't control my imagination nor my body! I already knew about my sexuality but this! This's never happened before...! I was having a mind conflict with myself, my right hand slowly started slipping towards the bulge...it was like it had a mind of it's own. I couldn't help but to watch it, i tried as hard as i could but i couldn't make these images get off of my mind nor making my body stop acting all...horny? I was horny!?

"D-damn it...!" I gasped as my right hand started rubbing the bulge in my pants...man it felt good, but i didn't want to do it! It was like i was at the mercy of some kind of body controlling spell! But i knew that wasn't the case...so i was just at the mercy of my own mind!

I started panting as i tried harder and harder to stop that craziness, half of me telling me to stop it at once and the other half saying that i should have some fun sometimes. My teeth were clenched, i was helpless..."I c-cant..." what i tried to say turned into a moan as i felt my hand rubbing and stroking the bulge even more, the fight was real...

"Th-this feels..." I culdn't finish any sentences, they all got stucked in the back of my throat, the only thing that came out of my mouth was small moans and pants.

Suddendly i hear someone walking on the corridors, i gasped as i realized someone was about to knock on the door.

*knock knock* "Hey, Cobra, are you in there?" i heard the stripper's voice, what the hell would that idiot want with me!?

By the moment i heard the Ice mage's voice, my body was listening to me again and the bulge in my pants slowly started to get smaller. Part of me was relieved, the other part was very disappointed. But wow, what the hell just happened!? I never felt this before...my mind making me see inapropriate images of the Iron Dragon!? Maybe i needed some fresh air...or i just turned into a pervert...

**~Normal Pont of View~**

*knock knock* Grey knocked again while calling for Cobra. Cobra finally got up after his little...mind fight, finally relieved and back to normal, the poison Dragon opened the door, only to stumble upon a half naked Grey. Cobra sighs and says "What's the deal walking half naked..."

Grey looked at himself not realizing he was half naked, a 'manly' squeak came out of his mouth as he said "OH! I'm sorry! B-but the Master want to see you...!" Grey said while running away.

Cobra lets a sigh out and heads back inside the room, putting his white trench coat on (how many of these does he have?), and then leaving, going to the main hall so he could talk to the old man.

As Cobra appeared on the stairs, he didn't hear a thing, no one was at the main hall besides the Master. Cobra raised an eyebrow and asked "Uh where's everyone?"

"They're all outside, enjoying the fresh air, something they rarely do. But regardless of that, it's a good thing 'cause i'd like to talk to you in private" Makarov replied.

Cobra sweatdropped and said "Is it because i woke up too late?"

"Not at all, it's about something else."

Cobra found it weird that he couldn't read the Master's thoughts. He never found anyone capable of blocking his sound magic.

Makarov then continued "It's about Gajeel"

Cobra kept a monotone face but he was slightly nervous in the inside. "Did he get in trouble? That idiot probably did something stupid..."

Before Cobra could finish his sentence the Master said "No no, Gajeel came to me this morning and we talked in private as well, he wanted to tell me something."

Cobra sweatdropped again.

"I'll explain." Makarov said.

**~Flashback, Gajeel just woke up, Gajeel's Point of View~**

I didn't sleep much that night, i was tto nervous about thinking anything about Cobra and i didn't want him to hear anything related to what i thought of last night. After i woke up, i left the poison Dragon asleep, i didn't want to interrupt his sleep. I went to the Main Hall and i asked to talk to the old man in private.

"What is it, son?" the old man said with a smile on his face.

I couldn't figure out what to say but i just started saying what i thought was the correct thing. "Uh master...uh...i uh..." i gagged as i scratched the back of my head in embarassment.

"Oh c'mon boy, you can trust your master" Makarov said followed by a weak laugh.

"Well...y'see...last night...um i had some weird thoughts in my mind...about Cobra" i said as a slight blush started to appear on my cheeks...something i could never imagine, really...the almighty Iron Drgon Slayer Blushing!? I just wanted to bury my face in the floor.

"Weird thoughts you say?" Makarov said, with his left hand holding his chin. He already knew what was wrong.

"I c-couldn't help it...! I think i might have a screw loose or something..." i said

"You're completely fine, Gajeel. You just discovered something new about yourslef" the old man said with a smile.

My eyes widened as the gears in my head started to grind...i felt attraction towards other males!?

"You don't mean...!" I gasped. Trying to not believe it.

"Well it's true, you have to accept it, son. You better hope Cobra has the same taste as you do." he said while laughing afterwards.

"I...think i'll just go on a job...i have to refresh my mind after this...blast" I said while walking away, looking down.

"Don't worry about it, son, just make sure to accept yourself by who you are as fast as possible, you can't live in peace if you're troubling yourself." He said

"R-right" I replied while heading to the request board.

**~End of flashback~**

Cobra stood there, blinking, what he thought was true indeed, he too, thought Gajeel was starting to recognize that what he desires is something not considered 'normal'...just like Cobra himself.

"Were you listening?" Makarov said.

Cobra quickly snapped out of it and replied "Yes of course...so you're telling me Gajeel confessed that he's...gay?"

"Exactly, and it seems like something about you is starting to grow inside of his iron heart." the master said and continued "So it's why i have to ask you, are you gay or not?" as straightfoward as he could be.

Cobra gasped at the straightfoward question, no one's even asked that to him, at least not in such a straightfoward way, after recovering from the 'bam' on his face, Cobra replied. "Honestly, yes i am..."

"Great" Makarov jumped, as happy as he could be and continued "I'm looking foward to see how this is going to unfold, two Dragon Slayers getting together, you two could even have the potential to surpass the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, i can feel it!"

The Poison Dragon sweatdropped and said "...isn't it too early to talk about us getting together? i mean we just met each other..."

"Well, if there's a way to get to know someone better, is to have a good fight!" the Master said, already hinting what's gonna happen next.

Cobra sighs and says "Geez it looks like this fight can't be avoided at all, but if it means we'll get to know eachother more, then i guess i'll do it. But i'm warning you, it won't be my fault if he gets beaten down."

"Don't underestimate Gajeel though, you may have sound magic and amazing strenght, but you lack defensive abilities, wich is something i highly recomend that you improve on." Makarov said while pointing at Cobra and then continued "Gajeel on the other hand can take many hists before going down, so he has good chances of getting a strategy to counter you since he will stay up for a long time.

"...I'll do my best, when the day comes, we'll see who'll win." Cobra replied.

"Tomorrow" Makarov said and added "since most wizards aren't going out tomorrow, you'll have a nice crowd to cheer you two on"

"Whatever..." Cobra replied while turning away, starting to leave.

"I can't wait for it" Makarov said, smiling.

**~Later that day, night time~**

Gajeel was back to his room, Cobra was still out since he took a job a little late. Gajeel had his refreshing shower, he was laying on his bed, thinking about the conversation he had with the old man. And he kinda missed Cobra...since he didn't see the Poison Dragon since morning.

After some time deep in thought, Gajeel decided to tell Cobra his 'secret', he didn't want to hide that from the only guy he considered a good friend. As Gajeel were thinking about that, Cobra walks in, Gajeel notices the Dark-Red haired guy and sits up.

"Hey, haven't seen you today" Gajeel said.

"Oh you know...jobs and i woke up pretty late" Cobra replied while heading to the bathroom.

"Uh...listen there's something i-" Before Gajeel could finish, Cobra interrupted.

"No i have something to say, remember that fight you wanted so badly? Well you'll have it tomorrow."

What Gajeel wanted to say comletely vanished from his mind as he smiled, happy that he was finally going to face the Poison Dragon Slayer. "Oh man! I can't wait, i'll beat the shit out of you" he said, teasing.

"We'll see" Cobra said as he closed the bathroom's door and started to shower.

Gajeel was all pumped up of course, punching the air 'practicing'. Cobra did that on purpose, he doesn't want Gajeel to say anything about his sexuality, not until they get to know eachother better, Cobra wanted to make sure something was really going on there, he'll get his answers after his fight with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Cobra was still worried about what happened when he woke up, he didn't have any idea about it, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment, he wanted to focus on his fight tomorrow.

Cobra got out of the shower, again with his usual black shirt and dark-red pants (seriously, how many of these does he have?) and he laid down on the floor as usual.

"G'night" Cobra said.

"Good night, and start getting ready for tomorrow!" Gajeel said, totally not sleeping that night.

"I'll be more than ready" Cobra replied with a smirk.

Cobra fell asleep after some time, Gajeel tried staying awake but he also fell asleep shortly after Cobra. Tomorrow was going to be a great day for both Dragon Slayers.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Get to know your friend!

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

**Chapter 6: Get to know your friend!**

The day came, it was time, after the nice morning lunch, all the wizards were outside of the guild on the newly built battlefield. Everyone was super excited to see the fight between the two Dragon Slayers. Obviously, Makarov spread the word around. Surprinsingly enough, Natsu was not one of them, making the fire breather quite disappointed that he wasn't going to beat anyone up.

"Now now, everyone be quiet, they should be here any minute now." the Master shouted, trying to calm the crowd of mages.

"Aw man! I really REALLY wanted to beat the shit out of Gajeel!" Natsu yelled, angry.

"Shut your trap flamehead." Gray said, half naked as aways.

"Gray, your shirt..." Erza said while tapping Gray's shoulder from behind.

"Wha...!" Gray said as he started to run away looking for his shirt.

As Gray ran away, a woman could be seen following right behind him, the woman with dark blue hair known as the Rain Woman, Juvia Lockser, also known as a major stalker, aways following Gray around. "Wait for me, Gray-sama!" She yelled, running after the stripper.

"Geez when will she give up?" Natsu said, shaking his head.

"Just let her do what she wants..." the armored lady said.

Meanwhile back at the guild, the two Dragon Slayers were face to face, both with a determined look, ready to do whatever it takes to win the fight.

"So redhead! You ready to get wrecked?" Gajeel said, as pumped as he could be.

"Don't think i'll go easy on you just because we're starting to be friends, Iron head." Cobra replied with a smirk.

"I'd hate if you go easy, now let's go or else i'll start the fight right here!" the Iron Dragon said while slamming the guild's main door open and running towards the battlefield.

Cobra lets a sigh out and walks to the battlefield, still smirking. _'i'll show him' _

As Gajeel showed up, everyone started to cheer, telling him to do his best and to not hold back.

"HEY! After you finish with the poison breath, i'm fighting you afterwards!" The fire dragon slayer shouted.

"Ugh shut up salamender, my fight is with the redhead and only the redhead!" Gajeel snapped.

Erza chuckled and said "I'm looking foward to this, i'm curious to see if Cobra's fighting style is still the same as before."

"He better not try anything funny!" the fire breather said.

Cobra arrived on the battlefield, and just like with Gajeel, everyone was cheering for him. Something that surprised him a little.

Gajeel had a smirk on his face, he punched the palm of his left hand with his right fist while saying "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Cobra smirked as he took his white trench coat off, leaving him with his usual black long sleeved shirt. "Ready when you are." he said while making the famous 'come at me bro' gesture with his right hand.

"Now boys, i'll be the judge here, so the fight will be over whenever one of you gets knocked out or if i want it to end i'll shout and tell you two to stop and you must stop it, understood?" Makarov said with a serious tone on his voice.

Both Dragon Slayers nodded. Makarov Continued "Alright then best of luck, battle begin!"

Gajeel imediatelly started rushing towards Cobra, preparing a nice 'n' fast right hook.

Cobra narrowed his eyes and crouched at the last moment, dodging Gajeel's punch, as Cobra crouched, he followed with an upwards kick, hitting Gajeel's stomach and making him stumble back. Cobra then leaned back and flipped back up on his feet.

The crowd shouted a 'Woow' and Gajeel was just starting to have his fun, so was Cobra.

"You got some swift moves there eh, let's see you dodge this!" Gajeel said and shouted "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's right arm turned into a big Iron Club and as it was about to hit Cobra in his face, the Poison Dragon simply leaned his head to the left a little, making the Iron Club barely miss him.

Cobra looked at Gajeel with a grin on his face "C'mon Iron Head, try harder won't you?" he said, teasing.

"Oh you...!" Gajeel rushed at Cobra again, this time unleashing several punches and kicks at the same time.

Cobra dodged them all wiith ease and as Gajeel left himself open, Cobra crouched and followed with an uppercut to Gajeel's stomach, making the Iron Dragon, once again, stumble back.

Gajeel was getting annoyed with Cobra dodging all of his attacks, so why not try a wide attack? Gajeel quickly inhales air and shouts "Iron Dragon's Roar!" sending a massive grey-ish cloud towards Cobra.

The Poison Dragon jumped and dodged and while he was airbone he did the same thing, inhaled air and shouted "Poison Dragon's Roar!" sending the deadly dark-red cloud at Gajeel.

Gajeel quickly sidestepped, dodging the Poison Roar, Cobra fell back on his feet afterwards, looking more serious now.

"This is getting interesting" Gajeel said while smirking and again rushes at Cobra, attempting another assault of punches.

Cobra easily dodged them all again, but he grabbed Gajeel's lefts arm in the process and spun the Iron Dragon around and kicked his back, setting the two away from eachother yet again.

_'let's see when his brain will start working' _Cobra thought as both of his arms started to unleash a dark red magic from them.

"Oh something new eh" Gajeel said, excited, looking at Cobra's arms.

Cobra's black shirt's sleeves got ripped away as purple dragon scales emerged from Cobra's skin, making his arms bulkier. Cobra now had a pair of Poison Dragon arms with sharp claws and sturdy scales."It's time to finally start this fight." he said while lunging at Gajeel and quickly kicking the Iron Dragon on the chest and following with a left hook on Gajeel's face.

Gajeel stumbled back a bit and repositioned himself, he cracks his neck and says "I gotta say you have quite a powerful punch, stronger than salamender's that's for sure."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's see for how long you'll be abled to take them." Cobra said while narrowing his eyes and lunging and unleashing several punches and kicks at Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Blocked a few but took most of them.

Cobra then jumps back to get some distance. Gajeel had a few scratches on his arms and on his face. "Well bud, you pack quite the punch, i'm loving it!" Gajeel says while unleashing another "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Cobra leans back and dodges again with ease. He quickly gets back up and lunges at Gajeel again shouting "Poison Dragon's Claw!" as his right hand's claws started to glow dark red and he attacks Gajeel, only to be stopped by Gajeels now steel covered arms.

Cobra widens his eyes as the poison didn't took any effect and he then jumps back.

"Your tricky poison can't affect my iron scales bud" Gajeel said while laughing.

"Very well then, i'll just beat you without any poison" He quickly lunges at Gajeel again, like a snake lunging at it's prey, assaulting the Iron Dragon with lightning fast punches and kicks. Cobra felt it harder to hurt the Iron Dragon since he had an amazing defenside power thanks to his iron scales, but he was still hurting the black haired dragon slayer regardless of that aspect.

Gajeel tried to punch Cobra as the Poison Dragon finished punching, but Cobra backflipped and dodged at the last moment.

"You can defend yourself as much as you want, but you're going to get weak eventually. You cannot hit me, Iron Head" Cobra said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" Gajeel said, now with his face and chest also covered with iron scales. He rushes at Cobra, again trying to hit the Poison Dragon, but again, the Poison Dragon dodges them all and jumps over Gajeel so he could get some distance. "I told you you can't hit me" Cobra said.

Gajeel stopped for a second and realized something _'OH! How stupid can i be!? He can hear my thoughts...that means he knows every move that i'll make'_

Cobra had a big smirk on his face "That's right, iron head" he said.

"I don't care! I'll get you. Iron dragon's Club!" Another Iron Club went towards Cobra and the Poison Dragon sidestepped and dodged easily. As soon as Cobra dodged, he lunged at Gajeel once again, assaulting the Iron Dragon with more devastating punches and kicks

The crowd was paralysed by the fight, everyone was screaming and cheering for both Cobra and Gajeel.

"My my, i've never seen Gajeel this pumped before" Erza said, really enjoying the fight.

As Cobra finishes his punches, he then ends with a kick, using that kick to backflip and get some distance.

Gajeel was getting tired, his breathing was getting harder due to him using a lot of magic power and being attacked by Cobra all the time. Cobra was also getting a little tired due to his super fast punches and kicks consuming magic power.

Before Gajeel knew, Cobra was again right next to him, a powerful punch hit Gajeel's face, cracking the Iron Scales. Gajeel stumbles back, surprised that someone actually cracked his Iron Scales.

Gajeel quickly puched at Cobra but the Poison Dragon crouched and dodged again, but this time as the punch was incoming, a knee was also coming right after the punch, hitting Cobra's chest as he crouched to dodge the punch "Gah...!" Cobra gasped as he was sent back, but he quickly backflips onto his feet as he fell to the floor, with his left hand on his chest, it was one powerful knee.

"Not bad" Cobra said, slightly panting.

Gajeel smirks and says "Oh c'mon you just took your first hit and you're already panting?"

"You're panting as well!" Cobra snapped. _'Damn it...my poison has no effect on him and he's starting to find a way to counter my sound magic...it's just like the old man said yesterday...but i'm not giving up!'_

"Oh yeah? Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Poison Dragon's Roar!"

The two massive grey cloud and purple cloud collided making an explosion at the middle of the battlefield.

"That's it! Enough! This fight is over!" Makarov shouted while appearing at the center of the battlefield.

"Damn it gramps! I wanted more!" Natsu shouted, all fired up.

"Enough is enough, you two did a great job." Makarov said while smiling at the two Dragon Slayers.

The two were exhausted, they looked at each other as their scales started to disappear, they both had a smirk on their faces. "So it's a tie huh" Gajeel said.

"For now" Cobra replied.

The Crowd applauded the great fight and slowly, the wizards started going back to the guild.

Cobra and Gajeel stood there at the battlefield as everyone started to leave. "Man i've gotta say, you sure are somethng, you cracked my iron scales! I couldn't believe it a t first." Gajeel said.

"Same goes to you...i never imagined you'd be abled to find a way to trick my sound magic..." the Poison Dragon replied.

"The best fight i had in a while, that's for sure" he Iron Dragon said while starting to walk back to the guild, Cobra following right behind him.

Gajeel was satisfied with that fight, even though he didn't win, he enjoyed fighting his friend. The two went back to their room, Makarov said they can have the rest of the day to rest and recover, so that's exactly what they wanted to do, relax.

The two Dragon Slayers walked in Gajeel's room, Gajeel imediatelly fell on the bed "Phew, i needed some rest"

"Are you seriously going to lay down all dirty like that?" Cobra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw man...i'm too tired to get up now..." Gajeel whined.

"Fine then...i'll shower first." Cobra said while heading to the bathroom.

Gajeel stood there, laying on the bed, resting while Cobra too his shower, quite happy about the fight and quite surprised by Gajeel's strenght and potential.

After some time, Cobra finishes his shower and gets dressed again with a new black long sleeved shirt and dark red pants (told you he has infinite numbers of those) and comes out of the shower, messing his hair up so it would go back to it's usual spiky form.

"C'mon Iron Head, don't stay there all day, it's noon already..." Cobra said as he sat on the bed.

"Ugh fine, fine" Gajeel snapped, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Gajeel entered the bathroom and started to shower, Cobra laid down on Gajeel's bed while the Iron Dragon was showering, he could easily pick Gajeel's scent there, and man it was a nice scent.

Cobra stood there on the bed enjoying the scent, wondering about the Iron Dragon.

Cobra, for some reason didn't realize Gajeel finished showering, Gajeel was dressed with his usual clothes again and he came out of the bathroom, he stumbled upon Cobra smelling his pillow.

"Uh...Cobra?" Gajeel asked, not sure if embarassed, confused or...whatever.

Cobra snaps out of it and quickly looks at Gajeel, his eyes wide open "I...um sorry..." Cobra said while quickly getting off of the bed and standing up.

"It's alright...it's just that it was kinda surprising." Gajeel said while scratching the back of his head.

Cobra wanted to bury his face in the floor with embarassment, but he held on with his monotone face. "It's just the scent i picked...it was nice, that's all."

"You mean my scent?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

Cobra rolls his eyes and says "Well yeah..."

Gajeel hen realizes something... "Oh...i remembered something..." He said while looking through the window, a sad-ish tone on his voice.

"Huh?" Cobra asked, but he already knew what was coming.

"Remember yesterday i wanted to tell you something?" the Iron Dragon asked.

"Mhm" Cobra nods and continues "What about it?"

"Well...i..."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Team up

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

**Those two are getting closer and closer eh? I just love 'em so much. **

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

**Chapter 7: Team up**

The two Dragon Slayers were having a chat before going to sleep, at it seems like Gajeel wanted to say someting to Cobra...

"Well...you see..." Gajeel said, gagging.

"I'm listening..." Cobra said as he crossed his arms.

"Uh...what do you think about guys...that like other guys...?" the Iron Dragon finally asked.

Cobra had a smile on his face and then said. "You mean gay guys?"

"Y-yeah" Gajeel replied.

"Well i think it's something completely normal, they're courageous of showing who they really are y'know." Cobra said as he sat down on his spot on the floor.

Gajeel was scratching his cheek, not knowing what to say, but he decided to simply say it. "I think i'm gay..."

Cobra looked at Gajeel and smiled "Well, i have to say congrats for discovering who you really are."

"You still want to be my roommate...?"

"Duh, of course." Cobra said while laughing. And continued "Why would i not want to talk or hang out with you?"

"I-it's 'cause i heard about guys saying they're gay and then no one wants to talk to them anymore." Gajeel said as he sat down on his bed.

"Well people that do that are complete imbeciles...it's not anyone's fault that you or anyone is gay..." Cobra said with a serious look on his face.

"You seems to have some knowledge about that" Gajeel said, a little surprised.

"C'mon Iron head, you haven't figured it out yet?" Cobra said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh..." Gajeel was too tired to make the gears on his mind grind.

"I happen to be gay as well, silly" Cobra said with a chuckle.

Gajeel's eyes widened as Cobra said that, he stood there looking at the Poison Dragon for a few seconds...

"What, surprised?" Cobra said while laying down putting hs hands together on the back of his head, leaning on them.

Gajeel was speechless, not because Cobra revealed he was gay nor because he was gay himself...he had something elso in his mind, but he quickly snapped out of it, knowing that Cobra could hear his thoughts any time now. "W-wow yeah..i didn't expect that..."

"Well i ain't lying, since i was a kid, i knew about my sexuality already." Cobra said.

"Interesting...i guess it took me a while to figure mine out..."

"Well i bet you already knew it but you were struggling to not believe it, right?" Cobra said, raising an eyebrow.

"D-did you read my thoughts before?" Gajeel asked.

"I didn't need to, a lot of guys go through that, you should just let it come out and be yourself, it's the best choice y'know." the Poison Dragon said while nodding.

"I guess..." Gajeel replied.

"Well we should go sleep now, it's getting late."

"Yeah...thanks for listening to me..."Gajeel said as he got the blanket over him.

"Nah it's fine, i owe you for letting me join Fairy tail." Cobra smirked.

"Well then, goodnight."

"G'night" the Poison Dragon said.

Gajeel fell asleep rather fast since he was exhausted from the fight the two Dragon Slayers had. Cobra stood awake for some time, thinking about Gajeel, he could embarass the Iron Dragon by asking him what made him realize he liked guys, Cobra knew what the answer was, but he knew it wasn't time yet. After some time thinking, he slowly fell asleep.

**~Morning~**

It was a nice morning, the sunlight shining down on earth land, wizards going on jobs and...two Dragon Slayers asleep. Cobra started to wake up as the sunlight hit his eyes, he stretched his arms and slowly moved away from the sunlight as he opened his eyes, he saw Gajeel was still there asleep. The Poison Dragon got up, stretching his neck and then his back, he then looked at the sleeping Gajeel and smiled. _'Oh Gajeel...i can't help but to say you look cute when sleeping...and NOT snoring'_

Cobra headed to the bathroom so he could wash his face so he could wake up properly. As Cobra entered the bathroom, Gajeel started to wake up, he pulled the blanket away from him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and letting big yawns out.

"Morning lazy ass" Cobra said from the bathroom while washing his face.

"Says the one that just woke up." Gajeel snapped.

Cobra finished washing his face and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Gajeel sitting on the bed, he said. "So any plans for today, Iron Head?"

"Not really..." Gajeel said as he streched his arms.

"You know what, we should go on a job." Cobra said while putting his white trench coat on.

"Oh yeah...you've been around for some time and we haven't gone to a job together yet." Gajeel said while getting up.

"Probably 'cause we'd wreck everything up" Cobra said while chuckling.

"Heh maybe." Gajeel said while walking to the bathroom.

As Gajeel started walking to the bathroom, the silly Iron Head tripped due to still being half asleep, only to stumble foward and slightly slamming on Cobra, the Poison Dragon was surprised by the sudden trip and also had a slight blush...Gajeel had his face kinda buried on the Poison Dragon's chest.

"You ok?" Cobra said, still blushing.

Gajeel quickly pulled away, now fully awake, when he realized where his face was, he also slightly blushed and said "Damn it..sorry about that" while looking away to not show the blush.

"Don't worry...be careful Iron Head." Cobra replied, kinda sad that he didn't really enjoy the moment.

"We should get going, right?" Gajeel said while going to the door.

"Wait a sec, there's something i forgot to ask yesterday..." Cobra said, he knew that wasn't the best moment but he wanted to try.

"Oh what is it?" Gajeel asked.

"I'd like to know how'd you find out...y'know, that you're gay" Cobra said.

Gajeel's eyes widened, he stood there speechless for a few seconds and said "W-well..."

"Well?"

"It's 'cause i felt something when i was thinking about a guy..." Gajeel said trying to not go into details.

"A guy you say? Heh interesting." Cobra smirked as he got closer to Gajeel and continued "May i know who the guy is?"

"W-well you'll probably get mad if i say it." Gajeel said as he sweatdropped.

"Of couse i won't, silly"

"Um...it was y-you..." Gajeel said as he looked away to gide his blush.

"Ooh" Cobra said while smiling. "Y'see, i have something to say as well"

"Huh?"

"Since you told me this little secret i'll tell you one of mine, i also felt something when i was thinking about you" Cobra said, now closer to Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at Cobra only to realize that the Poison Dragon was face-to-face to him. "O-oh really?"

"That's right." Cobra said, his cheeks getting slightly pink. He was a tough guy but he couldn't hide his feelings.

"Iteresting" The Iron Dragon said, trying to look at anything but at Cobra.

Cobra for once, had nothing to say but to look at Gajeel.

"So..." Gajeel said.

Cobra really wanted to take that oportunity, but he knew it wasn't the right time. "Okay i just wanted to know about that, i'm glad to see you're opening up mor now."

"Right...let's go then." Gajeel said while quickly openig the door and heading to the main hall.

Cobra followed right behing the Iron Dragon.

The two Dragon Slayers were at the main hall, looking at the request board for a job.

"Oh look" Cobra pointed at one of the papers. "This one says that it need help cracking open Dragon fruits!" Cobra said while gaping at the Dragon Fruit part.

"Huh? What's so special about those?" Gajeel asked, clueless.

"You're a Dragon Slayer and you don't even know? Dragon Fruits are fruits that can only be opened with Dragon Slayer Magic..." Cobra explained and then continued "It also gives Dragon Slayer a general power boost if they eat them after they're open"

"Oh sounds good to me." Gajeel said with a smile.

Cobra rips the request off of the request board and starts heading outside. Gajeel following right behind.

"You know, i'm glad we got this before Salamender got a chance to see it" Gjeel said.

"Hmhm, true, knowing that dumbass he'd go right away." the Poison Dragon said.

The two were outside and they started heading to the adress the paper was showing. But someone was following them...someone with pink hair was floating nearby and following the two Dragon Slayers.

Cobra heard someone following them...but he ignored it at first. The two Dragon Slayers kept walking, enjoying the nice weather.

"We're going to that forest again eh?" Gajeel said, reading the paper and continuing. "That brings me some memories"

Cobra had a weak smile "Not good memories for me."

"Well at least you had something good that happened there, Fairy Tail found you" Gajeel said wile laughing.

"The only good thing" Cobra replied.

When the two were in the forest, Cobra heard something was about to fall...on them!

"Look out!" Cobra said while quickly grabbing Gajeel's waist and jumping foward with him, dodging a falling...Natsu?

Gajeel gasped as he heard the "Ow that hurts!" from the fire breather and he said "What the fuck are you doing here, Salamender!?"

"The bastard was following us, i heard him since we left the guild." Cobra said.

Natsu got back on his feet as Happy the Exceed appeared behind the Fire Dragon and saying "Natsu you're too heavy now!"

"Oh c'mon Happy! Now we can't hide from them anymore!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not my fault tat you're so fat!" Happy snapped.

"I ain't fat, you blue bastard!" Natsu snapped back.

Oh that day was going to be a stressful one...

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Fruits

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 8: Dragon Fruits**

Cobra and Gjeel were having a good-ish day until the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel decided t follow them on their way to get Dragon Fruits from a job. Natsu failed miserably at hiding from the duo, thanks to happy. Although Cobra already knew the fire breather was following them since they left the guild.

"The fuck do you want, Slamender!?" Gajeel yelled.

"Geez watch your rusty mouth! I heard you two got the Dragon Fruit job...i was going to get that!" Natsu yelled back

"Well too bad, 'cause we got it first. Now shoo" Cobra said, trying to not curse.

"Please let me go with you two! I want to get stronger and taste the fruit too!" the fire breather said making a cute face.

"That stupid look won't work on us, asshole." Gajeel said, obviously pissed.

Cobra didn't want natsu to come along, but he heard Natsu's thoughts and he knew that if they say no, the fire breather would follow them anyway. "Fine. You can come, but if you try anything funny, i won't hesitate to poison your butt" Cobra said with a serious look on his face.

"Alright!" Natsu replied. "Aye!" Happy said afterwards.

"What!?" Gajeel said while looking at Cobra

"Trust me, Iron Head, it'll be better this way..." the Poison Dragon said as he kept walking to their goal.

A big sigh came out of Gajeel's mouth as he followed Cobra.

"Iron Head? That's a neat nickname!" Natsu said, smiling like a kid.

"Shut up Salamender!" Gajeel snapped.

"Weird, you never yelled at me when i called you Iron Head." Cobra said.

"It's 'cause you're different!" Gajeel replied.

"How come he's different? You're saying he's better than me!?" Natsu yelled, obviously trying to fight.

"Just shut up, dumbass..." Gajeel said, he didn't want to go into details about his...personal likings.

Gajeel and Natsu were a little behind Cobra, fighting as aways. Happy flew ahead near Cobra and attempted a chat. "Hey..."

"What do you want, cat..."

"Well...um...i kinda want to say sorry" Happy said.

"For what?"

"You know...back when you weren't doing nice things." Happy replied.

"I don't need you to say sorry, i already know i was wrong. And i've changed. You know that." the Poison Dragon said.

"Well yeah and i'm glad you changed, it's nice having another Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail" Happy said with a smile.

"Although i did change, it seems like the flame head still thinks i might try something funny" Cobra said

"Well he's still getting used to you, y'know when Gajeel joined Fairy Tail along with Juvia, Natsu kept thinking they would try something as well." Happy explained.

"Hmph."

"I have to say you sure changed, at least your personality, you don't talk about pain and stuff anymore" Happy said while giggling.

"Listen you, i still like seeing my enemies in pain, it's just that the way i see stuff now is different, so i'll only talk about that stuff when i'm fighting evil people." Cobra said, kinda annoyed.

"Alright alright." Happy replied.

Gajeel rushed to Cobra and the Blue Exceed, leaving Natsu behind. "Hey what's with you being all buddy-buddy with the stupid cat?" Gajeel asked Cobra.

"Stop being mean, metal face!" Happy yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Gajeel snapped.

"Well you like when Poison Breath calls you Iron Head" Happy said, seems like he knew a little too much.

Cobra kinda widened his eyes, he couldn't read an Exceed's thoughts but he knew what Happy was up to.

"Shut your furry mouth!" Gajeel snapped.

"Well aren't you informed" Cobra said to Happy. A smirk on the Poison Dragon's face.

"Hehe! I happened to overhear what you two were talking about this morning." Happy said while laughing.

Gajeel imediatelly grabs the Exceed by it's tail and yells "You did what!?"

"Quite impressive...i couldn't hear anything back then..." Cobra said, ignoring the fact that Happy was probably going to be spanked any minute now.

"I-i'm sorry i didn't mean to overhear you two!" Happy said, struggling to get away from the Iron Dragon.

"Just tell em one thing, cat, does Natsu know about it?" Cobra asked.

"E-even if i wanted to tell him, he wouldn't understand! You know how childish he is when it comes to these things!" Happy explained.

Gajeel freed the Exceed, letting Happy start flying again. And then Gajeel said"I have to agree on that"

"But now i know you two liiiiiiiike each other" Happy said with his famous teasing voice.

Cobra blushed slightly "Shush!" he snapped.

"Say that again and i'll throw an iron clup at your face, stupid cat!" Gajeel also snapped.

Happy laughed and said "Okay okay"

As the two Dragon Slayers were being embarassed by happy, Natsu finally caught up to them, panting, he said "Man why do you guys walk so fast!?"

"You're just slow!" Happy said.

"No i'm not!" Natsu snapped.

"Will you two shut your traps!?" Gajeel snapped at them.

"Hey that's the little ranch we're supposed to go" Cobra interrupted them as he pointed at the small house with some trees around it. He then went to the house, the others following right behind. Cobra knocked on the door, a young woman opened and said. "Oh you look like wizards"

"That's right" Cobra said as he showed her the job paper.

"Oh great" She said. "I'm guessing you three are Dragon Slayers?"

"That's right!" Natsu said, kinda too loud.

"Perfect! You see, i happened to find three Dragon Fruits next to the nearby river, i thought they could be useful to Dragon Slayers so i put them as a job for Dragon Slayers, so they could come here and eat the fruit as the reward and get the power boost that the fruits provide." The woman explained.

"Makes sense" Cobra replied and continued "So may we see them?"

"Sure" She replied and grabbed the three fruits that were at a table behind her. She then, gave one fruit to the three Dragon Slayers and said "Now in order to crack the fruit open, you'll have to use one of your Drgon Slayer magic on the fruit, but be careful to not overdo it"

"Seems easy enough" Natsu said and punched the fruit with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist...but the stubborn Fire Dragon used too much power and ended up destroying the fruit. "What the?" he half screamed as the fruit got destroyed into many pieces.

"Oh i'm so sorry...but you used too much mgic...these fruits are fragile" The woman said.

"Well too bad, Salamender" Gajeel said while laughing.

"Try to be careful if you ever have a next time" Cobra said as his right hand turned into his purple scaled Dragon Hand and he used a weak Poison Dragon's claw on the fruit, making it open, revealing a squishy liquid inside.

"Ew that looks like vomit!" Natsu said as he saw the squishy thing.

Cobra didn't care about what Natsu said and just drank the liquid in one gulp. He then stuck his tonge out and said "Tastes terrible!"

"Oh boy...my turn i guess" Gajeel said as he hit his fruit with a weak Iron Dragon's Club, opening it and also revealing the squishy liquid inside.

"This looks even worse than yours..." Gajeel said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Just drink it already..." Cobra snapped.

"Ugh fine..." Gajeel then did the same thing, drank it with one gulp. But that liquid had a more sweet flavor. "Hmm...the taste was nice at least"

Natsu couldn't be more jealous at that momet, everyone getting stronger but him. "Whatever i can still beat you two without any power booster" he said as an excuse.

"It's nice seeing a good friendship between you guys" the woman said, smiling

"I'm NOT Salamender's friend!" Gajeel said.

"Hm, i can feel my magic getting stronger already" Cobra said.

"Now that i think of it, me too" Gajeel replied.

"That's nice!" the woman said and followed "If i even run into more of them, i'll make sure to send another job to your guild"

"We'll be glad to come and get even stronger, thanks for letting us know." Cobra replied while heading outside.

"Thanks a lot ma'am" Gajeel said while following Cobra.

Natsu just followed the two as they started heading back to Fairy Tail. Happy right behind them.

"It would've been better if my fruit didn't taste so horrible" Cobra said, crossing his arms.

"Are you saying you'd rather see me tasting the horrible one?" Gajeel snapped

"It would've been a nice sight" Cobra replied with a smirk.

"How come you two aren't fighting already? If i were Gajeel i would've smacked you already" Natsu said, looking at Cobra.

"It's because they liiiiike each oher" Happy said, again with his famous teasing voice.

"Shut up, cat!" Gajeel snapped.

"They like each other? You mean they're friends now?" Natsu said, too innoscent to understand the real deal.

"You can say that" Cobra said, having nothing more to say.

"Damn it! Now i'll have to deal with both of you whenever i pick i fight with either of you..." the fire breather said.

Gajeel simply facepalmed and didn't say anything.

"I won't need the Iron Head's help if you want to take me on." Cobra said.

"Well the let's fight it out right now!" Natsu said.

"Uh no. I'm not in the best fighting mood." Cobra replied

"What? Are you scared?" the Fire Dragon said.

"Nope. You wouldn't want to not see my full potential, right?" Cobra replied.

"Well yeah i want you to show me all you've got!"

"Then wait until i get in a fighting mood, then i'll fight you."

"Well fine then! That's a promise too!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah yeah, i promise." Cobra replied.

"Oh i'll love to see you getting your ass kicked, Natsu." Gajeel said while laughing

"You watch me, metal face, i'll beat poison breath up!" Natsu snapped

"We'll see" Cobra said.

After some more time walking, the Dragon Slayers arrived back at Fairy Tail, Ntsu finally leaing the two alone. Cobra and Gajeel headed back to their room, they were pretty tired of walking and having to bear with Natsu's annoyingness.

Gajeel opened the door and sat on his bed right ahead. Cobra closed the door and started heading to the bathroom and saying "I'm glad we got to eat one of those rare Dragon Fruits."

"Agreed, i feel a lot stronger now, it's like i have extra magic power" Gajeel said while punching the palm of his hand with his other hand's fist.

Cobra smiled and entered the bathroom so he could take his shower.

Gajeel started to think about what Happy said earlier, the cat said the truth...Gajeel does like Cobra, and from what Cobra said when they woke up, he also liked Gajeel. Although Cobra didn't show that and that made Gajeel a little disappointed, he couldn't be sure if Cobra really liked him or if he said it ust to cheer Gajeel up.

Cobra got out of the shower and got dressed with his usual black shirt and dark red pants, he got out of the bathroom and saw a deep-in-thoughts Gajeel. He could just use his sound magic and hear the Iron Dragon's thoughts, but he decided to let Iron Head have his privacy.

"Your turn" Cobra said whle pointing at the bathroom.

"Fine" Gajeel said as he got up and entered the bathroom. He was still deep in thought when he started showering.

Cobra couldn't help but to hear part of what Gajeel was thinking, he heard that Gajeel was confused about Cobra really liking him. Cobra had a smirk on his face. The Poison Dragon Laid down on Gajeel's bed, waiting for the Iron Dragon to finish his shower.

Gajeel finished showering, he got dressed but he forgot to take his new shirt, so he only had his pants on. He then came out of the bathroom, heading to the closet to get a shirt...only to be surprised by Cobra. The Poison Dragon hugged the Iron Dragon from behind, Gajeel started to slightly blush. "Uh...Cobra?"

Cobra didn't give any responses, Gajeel turned around, Cobra was face-to-face with him, he saw that Cobra was kinda out of himself, he had a sexy smirk on his face, as if something weird happened to him.

"A-are you alright?" Gajeel asked, but he was interrupted by a...kiss!? What!? Cobra leaned foward and his lips touched Gajeel's. Gajeel felt s if he was immobilized, he wanted to pull away but he also wanted to enjoy it! Cobra then pulled away, still with a sexy/weird look on his face. Gajeel was blushing and Cobra was also slightly blushing. "Wh-what's wrong with you?" Gajeel tried asking again, still not believing they just kissed.

"I'm just proving to you that i really like you" Cobra said.

"You're acting weird...is this some kind of side effect from the Dragon Fruit?" Gajeel asked, not convinced.

Cobra licked his own lips, as if he was getting ready for action, he then bit his lip, Gajeel was speechless, looking at Cobra's sexy looks obviously wanting it, but he didn't know how if he was ready...

"Let's find out, shall we?" Cobra said, smirking.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: First time?

**Please feel free to leave reviews, a new chapter shall arrive soon. Please skip this chapter if you don't enjoy sexual stuff.**

"normal conversation"

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 9: First time!?**

What was wrong? Why was Cobra acting all weird and...sexy!? Is it a side effect from the Dragon Fruit? Or did Cobra have one of his mind fights and his mind is controlling him? Gajeel had no idea what to do but to look at Cobra's purple eyes, he could see what Cobra wanted by just looking at the Poison Dragon's eyes...

"Try to calm down...!" Gajel said, sweatdropping. Cobra was face-to-face with him.

"Ah c'mon Iron Head, i can hear that you want this" Cobra hissed.

Gajeel slightly blushed and said "But i'm not sure about it...!"

The Poison Dragon sat down on the bed, he then took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Gajeel couldn't hide the blush on his fae, as much as he wanted to not look at the shirtless Cobra, he could't help but to look at Cobra's body.

"Like what you see?" Cobra asked, followed by a wink.

Gajeel, who was also shirtless, tried saying something but he couldn't, he simply nodded slowly. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Cobra's sudden behavior change.

"Will you come here or do you want me to drag you here?" Cobra said.

Gajeel didn't say anything, but he slowly walked to the bed, and sat down next to Cobra. By the moment he sat down, he felt Cobra's arms quickly being wrapped around him, Cobra's lips were just a few inches away from Gajeel's, Cobra's fangs were also showing, bigger than normal, which made sense, whenever a Dragon Slayer gets pumped or anything related to that, their fangs grow a little.

"I don't understand why you're suddendly doing this..." the Iron Dragon said, still blushing.

"I'm just doing the first step, something i knew you wouldn't do anytime soon" Cobra smirked. Teasing to kiss.

Gajeel remained silent, he knew that was true...he kinda wanted that to happen but he wouldn't have the courage to do the first step. As he realized the chance was right on his face, he leaned foward, kissing the Poison Dragon.

"Hmm" Cobra slightly moaned as Gajeel leaned on him, making the two lay down on the bed, the Iron Dragon on top of him.

"You're right, since this started...i'll just follow the leader" Gajeel said after pulling away for breath.

"Now that's more like it" the Poison Dragon said as he bit his lip.

"But..."

"Huh...?" Cobra asked as he tilted his head.

"H-have you done this before?" Gajeel asked while looking away in embarassment.

Cobra already knew Gajeel was a virgin, it's the only thing he heard when Gajeel was all afraid of going to him. But Cobra didn't want to lie to his partner.

"Of course not"

"Then how can you be so sure about it?" Gajeel asked

"Just 'cause i've never done it, doesn't mean i don't know what i'm doing, silly" Cobra said as he nudged Gajeel.

Gajeel's blush got deeper as he tried to ask "S-so...uh...y'know..."

"Yeah...i can do whatever." Cobra said before Gajeel could finish his question.

"Oh...i was going to say the same thing..."

"Great" Cobra said as he grabbed the Iron Dragon's arms and turned around, making himself on top of Gajeel.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he realized the reason why the Poison Dragon did that. "I'm not doing anything too dirty...yet" Cobra said, teasing.

"It'll happen anyway" Gajeel snapped.

"Now now." Cobra slowly pressed his finger over Gajeel's mouth. "Just enjoy it, alright?"

Gajeel just nodded as the Poison Drgon started to run his hands on Gajeel's chest, and Gajeel's blush getting deeper and deeper. Cobra leaned on Gajeel's chest and started to give Gajeel's nipples a few licks while the Poison Dragon used his fingers to circle around the other one.

"Oh man..." Gajeel slightly moaned, that was a nice feeling right there.

Cobra gave the nipple a few more licks before sliding down, licking Gajeel's belly while running his hands on the Iron Dragon's chest.

"Hm...you sure know what you're doing" Gajeel said after chuckling.

"Shush" Cobra snapped. He then moved up again, back looking at Gajeel "I said, you just enjoy it"

Gajeel nodded slowly, he didn't want Cobra to stop, not after he overcame his little fear.

Cobra kissed Gajeel again, his hands were sliding down Gajeel's chest. As their tongues were touching and swirling around each other, Cobra's hand started sliding to a lower area Gajeel was too distracted to realize that Cobra's hand were near his pants.

Gajeel then, pulled away for some breath, before he knew, Cobra was rubbing the bulge the Iron Dragon had in his pants. "Hm, you got something nice in here" Cobra said as he winked.

The Iron Dragon's face was as red as it could be "C-careful"

"Don't worry, i'll be as gentle as i can be" Cobra said as his other hand turned into his purple scaled hand, he then grabbed Gajeel's pants and ripped it off, leaving the Iron Dragon on his underwears.

"That's not gentle!" Gajeel said as he gasped.

"Shh..." Cobra's hand went back to normal as he was looking at the hard bulge Gajeel had there, he was licking his lips, Gajeel could see the thirst on the Poison Dragon's purple eyes.

Cobra kept rubbing and stroking the bulge as he leaned and kissed the Iron Dragon once again.

Cobra then pulled away a little early, he then looked at Gajeel and said in a very sexy toned voice"Ready or not here i come"

As Gajeel heard that, his fangs started to grow, clearly showing that he was turned on, there was no denial there.

"I can see that you're totally ready" Cobra said as he slowly started to pull Gajeel's underwear down, already seeing the tip of Gajeel's rod.

Gajeel felt as if he was paralyzed, but he wanted it, he was too horny to give up now. As Gajeel gave a smirk to Cobra, the Poison Dragon leaned right net to the thing he wanted the most, licking the tip and swirling his tongue around it before putting it right into his mouth.

The Iron Dragon couldn't help but to enjoy that amazing feeling, letting slight pants and moans ot of his mouth as he threw his head back on the pillow, it was like he was in heaven, oh man Cobra was so good at that...and he never did that before!

Cobra was loving the taste, everything that Gajeel had to offer right there, he kept sucking and putting it all in his mouth. Cobra sure knew what he was doing, Gajeel's rod has quite the size and thickness, but he still put it all in.

Moan after moan, Gajeel was enjoying that so much, every suck, a moan came out of his mouth.

Cobra then stopped sucking, he was slightly panting, man Gajeel sure had a treat there. "So, Iron Head, are you going to give me what's in here?" Cobra said again with a sexy toned voice as he carefully ran his and on the Iron Dragon's balls.

"J-just keep...going" Gajeel barely said, he was too horny to say anything.

Cobra started sucking it again, he knew Gajeel was almost there. He wanted to taste 'it'.

The Poison Dragon kept going, a little faster than before, Gajeel panting and moaning more frequently now. Cobra took the opportunity to slip a finger on the saliva that was running down the Iron Dragon's balls, he then spread the Iron Dragon's legs, still sucking him, and used the saliva on his finger to start moistening Gajeel's hole, circling around it.

Gajeel couldn't hold it any longer, pant after pant, moan after moan, he clenched his teeth as he felt 'it' coming, without any hesitation he released his seed into the Poison Dragon's mouth. Cobra was surprised by the load Gajeel release, he swallowed everything. Gajeel was panting a lot, he was still moaning. "Y-you're too good" Gajeel said, still panting.

"Oh don't you think that it's over, you came, so now it's my turn" Cobra said with a smirk, licking the leftovers of Gajeel's seed on his mouth.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he finally realized that the Poison Dragon had a finger moistening his hole, and man did it feel great... "You don't mean...!" He gasped.

"It's fair isn't it?" Cobra asked as he started to insert the finger into Gajeel's hole.

Gajeel moaned as he fell Cobra's finger going inside of him, Cobra loved the moist flesh he touched. Gajeel then, looked at Cobra and nodded, giving Cobra the permition he wanted.

Cobra took the finger out of the hole and then quickly ripped his pants AND underwear off with his purple scaled hand, revealing his already (obviously) hard dick. Gajeel Blushed as he saw what was about to go inside of him.

Cobra then started stroking his own rod, making sure it was totally hard, he looked at the blushing Gajeel and said "So, are you sure?"

Gajeel, was speechless, but he nodded in agreement.

Cobra licked his own hand, still with some seed leftover on it and started moistening his rod so Gajeel wouldn't feel too much pain. Gajeel bit his lip as he saw the Poison Dragon stroking right in front of him

Cobra was in position, dick on target, Gajeel's legs were wide spread so it wouldn't give the Iron Dragon much trouble. Cobra winked at Gajeel as he slowly started to penetrate the Iron Dragon's hole.

Gajeel clenched his teeth, Cobra was thick, it felt painful at first, but the pain started to convert into something very good. Cobra slowly started going deeper, then slowly thrustig in and out, moans coming from his mouth as he felt the best feeling he'd ever felt in his life.

"I-it kinda hurts" Gjeel managed to ay as he moaned.

"Don't worry" Cobra said, panting slightly as he started to thrust a little faster. "You'll feel just as good as i'm feeling"

Gajeel kept moaning as he felt it starting to feel so damn good, before he knew, he had another erection, he started stroking his own dick as he realized it was ready for another round.

"Oh yeah" Cobra moaned as the tempo of his thrusts started to get faster and faster. Both Dragon Slayers were moaning and panting, both enjoying every single thrust.

As Cobra kept thrusting in and out, Gajeel kept stroking himself, only to realize his seed was about to come out once again. Cobra watched the lovely show, Gajeel's moans were frequent and Cobra just loved to hear these moans, the Iron Dragon was moaning due to him cuming and feeling Cobra inside of him.

Gajeel released his load all over his belly. Cobra was about to release his load as well, he quickly pulled his rod out and started stroking it,panting and moaning a lot, he then came all over the Iron Dragon's belly.

Gajeel was panting a lot, he came twice! Cobra then leaned on Gajeel's belly and started to lick their seeds, swallowing everything he could. After licking everything off of the Iron Dragon's abs, he kept a few in his mouth and went to Gajeel's mouth, giving it a kiss. The two shared their seed with the kiss, Gajeel enjoyed the new taste and swallowed what Cobra left in his mouth.

Cobra fell next to Gajeel, both dragons panting. "Th-that was...i have no words..." Gajeel said while panting.

The Poison Dragon was exhausted, he hugged the Iron Dragon and stayed quiet.

The two did it...but was it over? What exactly made Cobra do that...? Gajeel had so many questions, but he was feeling so great that he just ignored them for now. He'd have time to think in the morning.

**To be continued...**

**Man i was so afraid of writing a lemon...i wasn't confident enough, but i managed to do it. I hope it's good and not too boring. :)**

**PS: This doesn't mean that lemons are over :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Cooldown

**Please feel free to leave reviews, a new chapter shall arrive soon. **

**I'm sorry for the delay, real life's being mean lately. I'm also sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 10: Cooldown**

What a night that was...was it even real...? Well of course it was! The two Dragon slayers were exhausted and asleep, together on Gajeel's bed. What if everything was just a dream...? Nah it couldn't, it was way too real for it to be a dream, so yeah they had their first time...but what's gonna happen now?

As the sunlight started to shine into Gajeel's room, the Poison Dragon Slayer started to sowly wake up, still quite tired. Cobra slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself wrapped around the Iron Dragon's arms...and he was...naked!? On Gajeel's bed!? Cobra widened his eyes in panic and the memories from last night started to appear inside of Cobra's mind, he couldn't believe what happened...he was trying to pretend that was a side effect of the Dagon Fruit, but it ended up being something completely different!

Cobra was blushing in embarassment, he slowly managed to get away from Gajeel's muscular arms, he then quickly got dressed, still not believing what happened last night...

As cobra finished getting dressed, he heard the Iron Dragon starting to wake up, the Poison Dragon stood there paralysed, not really knowing what to do or say.

Gajeel started streching his arms, but he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes...a sweet smile appeared on his face as he remembered what happened last night...

Cobra, not knowing what to say, simply says "Morning..."

"Oh you got dressed already?" Gajeel said as he reached for his clothes on the floor and started getting dressed.

"Well yeah...i'm not that weird ice stripper to be walking around naked" Cobra said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you were quite the aggressive stripper last night, you ripped both of our pants off! Bastard" Gajeel said, now dressed.

"Listen, i wasn't on my right mind back then ok? That was not what i was aiming for!" Cobra said, obviously embarassed.

"Oh c'mon Poison breath, i could easily see that was exactly what you wanted"

"I told you i wasn't on my right mind...!" Cobra snapped

"Geez just accept that you lost part of your virginity already" Gajeel said, laughing

A blush came to Cobra's face as he said "Sh-shut up!"

"I don't get why you're embarassed...i should be the one embarassed here since YOU were inside of ME" Gajeel said, getting up.

Cobra remained silent as he remembered how amazing he felt when he was...doing it.

"But don't think you're gonna escape with that." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"What...?"

"Nah nevermind, you'll find out eventually" Gajeel chuckled

"I could just read your thoughts y'know..."

"Nope, i'm already thinking about something else."

A sigh came out of Cobra's mouth "I might need some time alone today...i'm still accepting what happened last night"

"Geez, you talk about it as if it was something bad, your moans were totally agreeing with it" Gajeel said, teasing.

"Shut it, damn it!" Cobra snapped, still blushing

"Well if you need some time alone, then fine, i'll go take on jobs."

Cobra sits on the bed and sighs

Gajeel knew Cobra wasn't feeling too well, but he decided to just let it be the way Cobra wanted. So he simply opened the door and left.

**~Cobra's Point of View~**

I was in shock...my intention was to just get some kissed and tease him, but he got me too excited and i went overboard. I can't say i didn't like it though...it was amazing. But i don't know if Gajeel will treat that as a signal that we can be friends with benefit or a signal that we can get into a relationship. I guess only time can tell that. Man i still can't believe it...i aways thought i'd never lose my virginity. Gajeel has something that attracts me.

I sat still on the bed for a long time, deep in thought.

**~Gajeel's Point of View~**

I was still figuring out why Cobra was so embarassed about what happened...he was the one on top, he should've been acting all cocky. But i think i understand why, he probably thinks it was a little early for that, but i don't care, he helped me find out what my sexuality really is and i won't mind doing that again, if he want's to, of course.

But i was still confused, i didn't want to talk to anyone about it, but i also didn't want to keep it to myself and get nervous about it, the only person i knew how to deal with these stuff was the bookworm, so i decided to have a chat with her.

**~Normal Point of View~**

The 'bookworm' Gajeel was talking about is none other than Levy McGarden, the Solid Script Wizard and leader of the Shadowgear.

Levy was mostly in her room, stufying about ancient scripts and learning more about magic itself, Gajeel knew where her room was so he went straight ahead to it.

What he didn't count on was that Levy had company with her.

*knock knock*

"Huh? Whi's there?" Said the blue haired girl.

"Just open the door already" Gajeel snapped.

"Of course it's you". She says as she opens the door, smiling at the Iron Dragon.

Gajeel walked in, with his usual 'i don't care' style "Listen, i gotta talk to ya"

"Oh? What is it?" Levy said.

Before Gajeel could start, he felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he turned around to see who it was, his eyes widened. "What is this chick doin' here!?" Gajeel snapped

"Geez try to be nice for once!" The blonde girl that tapped on Gajeel's shoulder said.

"Nah don't worry Lu, Gajeel doesn't understand the meaning of manners" Levy said while chuckling.

"I kinda figured that" The Celestial Wizard said.

"I'm here to talk to only you, bookworm!" Gajeel snapped.

"You just busted our studying time and now you want to kick me out!? No freakin' way!" Lucy snapped, her usual short tempered style.

"C'mon Gajeel, you can trust Lucy, she won't say anything" The blue haired girl said.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and said "My intention was to tell this to you and only you! 'Cause you look like the type that can deal with it!"

"Oh? Something about ancient scripts?" Levy said.

"No no no! It's...uh..." Gajeel started to get embarassed.

"It's what? Spit it out already, now i'm curious!" Lucy yelled.

"Let him think" Levy said.

Gajeel didn't want to say what was exactly the thing, but he places his right hand on his chest "It's about what's in here..."

"Your heart?" Levy said, still didn't figure it out

"OOH!" Lucy said, kinda too loud. "I think someone's in looooove!" the Celestial wizard said, teasing.

"Shut up, blonde!" Gajeel snapped.

"Gajeel in love?" Levy bursted out laughing. "That was a nice one"

"I'm serious, bookworm...!" Gajeel said, already embarassed.

"Oh wow...then i guess people sure change" Lavy said while laughing.

"If i wanted to get mocked i'd tell it to that flame head bastard!" Gajeel snapped

"Alright alright, it's just funny to see the tough Iron Dragon Slayer saying that someone caught his heart" Levy chuckled.

"Whatever! You gonna hep me or not!?" Gajeel snapped again.

"Sure, Lucy will help too."

"Great..." A sigh came out of Gajeel's mouth. That day wasn't going to be the best.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arive soon.**

**I'm sorry to say this, but my updading schedule is a little different now that college started, but you have my word that this story will NOT stay incompleted. I take around a day or two to update, but i think it might take more sometimes, rarely, but the sory will be updated at least once per week. Thanks for understanding.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conersation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 11: Feelings**

Words couldn't describe how embarassed Gajeel was, but he had to surpass his fear of telling others what he likes. He was in Levy's room, the Iron Dragon couldn't figure out how to exactly describe what he wanted.

"It's just that i have this weird feeling here" Gajeel said while tapping his chest,

"Well you're either hurt or you have feelings for someone" Lucy said.

"Feelings for someone is something you do't know about, Lucy" Levy said while laughing.

"What do you mean with that!?" Lucy snapped.

"Oh you know" the Solid Script mage said.

"Will you two stop and help me out!?" Gajeel snapped at the two.

"I can't help if you don't specify what you're feeling" Levy replied.

"I-i..." Gajeel stood there silent for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and said "I do have feelings for someone..."

The two girls's eyes widened in shock, who would ever imagine the tough Gajeel liking someone?

"I knew it!" Lucy said.

"Oh wow that's something i'd never expect to hear from you, Gajeel" Levy said, surprised.

"Shit happens, alright?" Gajeel snapped.

"Then who's the one you have feelings for? Levy?" Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Both the Iron Dragon and the Solid Script mage snapped at the same time at the Celestial Wizard

"Just kidding!" Lucy quickly said

"Of course it's not bookworm, i just consider her a nice girl!" Gajeel explained.

"Yeah yeah, now tell us who it is then!" Levy said, not really caring for what Gajeel just said.

Gajeel froze for a moment before realizing that no one, except Cobra, knew he liked guys...so he had two bombs to explode at the girls. But he didn't care, his facial expression suddendly became serious and he firmly said "It's Cobra, i like him"

"What!? Isn't that the reep from the Orachion Seis!?" Lucy half screamed as Levy stood there silent, in shock.

A big sigh came out of Gajeel's mouth "Weren't you here when he joined Fairy Tail!?"

"I wasn't! I was out on a job! I just got back" Lucy explained.

"Then now you know, Poison breath joined Fairy Tail, we're sharing rooms and now i'm starting to have feelings for him."

"Wow...why stuff like this aways hapens when i'm out?" Lucy said, thinking out loud.

"But whatever...what should i do?" Gajeel asked.

Levy recovered from the bomb that exploded on her mind and said "Do you know if he likes you as well...?"

"Well yeah, he told me he likes me..." Gajeel said. Not going into any further details.

"Then there you go" Levy said.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked, onfused.

"Listen, if you know he likes you back, then you tell him that you like him as well. Just follow wat your heart tells you to do, if what it wants is that you stay with Cobra, then do it." Levy explained.

"I see...i'm not used to these things.." Gajeel said while scratching the back of his head.

"Man, who would ever imagine this" Lucy said, thinking out loud again.

"Love is tricky, you never know when you'll feel it, so i hope you'll get used to it. And i also hope that you and Cobra get to know each other more" Levy said.

_'I can guarantee you we already know each other's sexual side already' _"S-sure..." Gajeel said, getting embarassed of his thoughts.

"Do you know if he's around?" Levy asked.

"He said he wants to spend the day alone, so i'll see him tonight since we're sharing rooms." Gajeel replied.

"Then you can talk to him about it"

"Yeah, now that i'm not as afraid as i was, i'll do it" Gajeel said.

The three kept chattig for some time. Cobra was still recovering from what happened last night, he didn't know what to think about it...

**~Cobra's Point of View~**

Some time passed and i was still sitting on that bed, thinking a lot about what happened between me and the Iron head...I didn't know what to think. Did i do the right thing? Or was i just a pervert? I couldn't tell...i wanted to know what made me do that, i was aware of what i was doing, but it felt like i did much more than i wanted...i think it might've been what i felt that night, before we got to bed, i had this weird feeling on y chest, as if it started to burn...and the only thing i wanted was to...do 'it' with him...

My head was spinning in confusion, i got up and went outside of the guild to have some fresh air, i didn't see Gjeel around, which was good, i didn't want to see him, at least not until i was ready to talk to him. Funny how i was the one that started it, and now i'm afraid of talking to him.

I was walking around the outside of the guild, still deep in thought. As i was walking, i heard someone talkng to me..

**~Normal Point of View~**

"Well aren't you puzzled today eh, son?"

Cobra turned around and saw the Master behind him. "Oh...hey." He sid, with a sad-ish voice tone.

"C'mon son, you were so full of energy yesterday, why are you so down today?" Makarov asked as he sat on the bench near them.

"I'm fine" Cobra replied.

"Now now, it's my job as the guildmaster to take care of my children, you're one of them now, i know there's something wrong, so sit down and tell me" the Master said while motioning for Cobra to sit next to him.

Cobra had a weak smile on his face, he st down next to the Master and said "It's just this thing i'm feeling on my chest"

"Starting to like someone?" Makarov asked, already knowing what was going on.

"Yeah...i never ever thought i'd start liking someone...i never thought i'd feel this feeling that you all call...love" Cobra said, looking down.

"Oh boy, don't worry, i can assure you that everything will be fine between you and the one you like." Makarov said with a smile.

"I can only hope." Cobra replied.

"As long as the feeling is mutual between you two, everything will be fine. Love is something that everyone goes through, you just were lucky, or unlucky of never feeling it until now, but you'll slowly learn how to deal with it. It can hurt, yes, but i know you're strong enough to not get hurt by silly things." Makarov said while looking at the Poison Dragon.

"I...i want everything to be fine, i'll do what i can for it to be best for me and him...it's just that my mind confuses me soetimes, but now i know what i'm feeling" Cobra said as his eyes wanted to start watering, but he quickly shook his head, making the tears go away as he regained his composure.

"That's rihgt, there's no reason for tears to fall, you should be happy that you finally changed your life AND found someone that also likes you in the same way you like him!" Makarov said as he started walking back to the guild.

"Right, thanks...Master" Cobra said as he got up.

Cobra was back to his real self, he was ready to talk to the Iron Dragon. The Poison Dragon started going back to the guild's main hall.

As the dark-red haired wizard returned to the main hall, Makarov shouted "Listen up! Today i'll choose a random job to a random pair, this is to test the partnership between unusual pairs. So pay attention!"

"Who's gonna be the two unlucky bastards?" the half-naked Ice wizard said.

"Put your damn clothes on!" Erza yelled at Gray.

"Now now, i already have the random pair chosen. Now pay attention. Cobra and...Natsu!" Makarov shouted and smiled.

"Whaaaat!?" The fire dragon slayer screamed.

"Are you serious!?" Cobra half screamed.

"You two will be taking this job in a few minutes, so start getting ready and come see me" the Master said as he walked to the seond floor.

Everyone was in shock, the pair was strong, yes, but...they hate eachother!

"I can't believe gramps did this to me! Why do i have to team up with the Poison Breath!?" Natsu yelled.

"The feeling is mutual" Cobra said, rolling his eyes.

"This is so stupid!" Natsu yelled again.

"Will you shut up!? It's already done, and there's nothing you can do" Cobra snapped.

"Ugh fine, but you better not get in my way!" Natsu snapped.

"Same goes to you!" Cobra snapped back.

Now Cobra was in trouble...he knows how Natsu behaves, and Cobra already knew that was going to be a real pain in the ass. None of them knew about the job, yet. Cobra had to get ready for annoyance, difficulties and...the past.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Dealing with the past

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new hapter shall arrive soon.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 12: Dealing with the past.**

Both Fire and Poison Dragon Slayers were pissed, how could the Master put them together on a mission? Either it really was a really REALLY unlucky random pick, or Makarov had something in his mind. Regardless of that, the two Dragons went to see the master, both holding back to not beat each other up.

"Alright, so you two are teaming up eh" Makarov said with a smile.

"You clearly know we hate eah other..." Cobra said, annoyed.

"Yeah right! I can't team up with this newbie!" Natsu yelled, not really knowing what to say to insult Cobra.

"Newbie? Gimme a break" Cobra snapped

"I'll beat you up then, you still owe me a fight!" Natsu napped back

"You'll get your fight AFTER this" Cobra yelled.

"Now now boys, the job is simple. There is an apparently evil person acting during night time in town, stealing from other people and even killing those who refuse to give their money. So i want you two to take care of this person while the magic council's guards aren't here, it'll be easier for them to capture that person if it's already beaten up." Makarov explained.

"So you just want us to beat someone up?" Natsu said happilly

"Why don't you beat the shit out of yourself?" Cobra said.

"I'll beat you up!" Natsu snapped.

"You already said that, flame brain!"

"No shit"

Makarov simply waved to the two before leaving. "Good luck children"

Natsu and Cobra were having a glare fight, but the Armored Lady Erza decided to interrupt "Now you two, stop messing around and go fulfill your job!"

"Screw you, i can't team up with him!" Natsu yelled without realzing who he was talking to.

"What did you say!?" She snapped with her deadly glare.

"N-nothing...!" Natsu half screamed.

A sigh came out f Cobra's mouth as he crossed his arms "The sooner we go, he sooner i'll get away from your stupid flame head"

"This is not going to work out!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, remember what Master aways said...yesterday's enemy can be today's friend. I understand you still have your doubts about Cobra, but now you two have to focus!" Erza said.

"Ugh fine, but he better not get in my way!" Ntsu yelled again, all 'fired up'

"It's not like i can't hear you, moron!" Cobra said.

"Whatever, let's just go already!" Natsu said while heading outside.

"Be careful out there" Erza said to Cobra as he nodded and went after Natsu.

It was already afternoon, night time was almost there, so the two Dragons went to town, obviously having a chat fight almost every 10 seconds, but thankfully none of them decided to fight, Who knows what it would happen now that Cobra was much stronger since he ate that Dragon fruit, and Natsu is naturally strong.

**~Meanwhile, back at the guild~**

Gajeel finished his kinda long chat with the two girls, they actually helped him out with what he wanted and he was ready to get things going. As he left the girl's room, Erza was right ther waiting for the Iron Dragon.

"Huh? Not my fault" Gajeel said, guessing a lecture was coming up.

"What are you talking about...?" Erza said, raising an eyebrow. She then ontinued as no response came. "Listen, i want you to follow those two."

"Follow who?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"Oh i forgot you weren't there when Cobra had to team up with Natsu..."

"He did what!?" Gajeel half screamed.

"It was a random pair, Makarov handed them a job and i'm having a bad feeling abut it, so i'm asking you to follow them." Erza said while crossing her arms, not really giving Gajeel an option.

Gajeel sighed and said "Geez fine, but you do know that Poison breath can hear everything, right?"

"Well just be more stealthy then, just make sure to be far from them and let everything happen normally, only show up in extreme cases" the Armored Lady said.

"Why can't you go after them yourself?" Gajeel asked, kinda lazy.

"Because i'm aware of what's going on between you and Cobra, so i don't think i'm the best person to go after him" Erza said with a smirk.

Gajeel had a slight blush on his serious face. "Whatever...!"

"That's better" Erza said before leaving.

Gajeel started heading outside, picking Cobra's scent in the air, but he stood as far as he could, only watching from a long distance. Night time was almost there.

**~And then~**

Night time arrived, the sky was so clear, no clouds were seen and it was a really nice sight. The moon was also beautiful, shining down on earthland. Cobra and Natsu were walking around town, both trying as hard as they could to not start a fight. Gajeel was out of the main part of Magnolia, but he had a good view of them.

After some time passed, Cobra started hearing something unusual. "Wait...there's something different here"

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"I hear someone, someone that wasn't here during daytime" Cobra said.

"The one we have to beat up?" Natsu said, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, it's around" Cobra said as he started to go closer to the one he was hearing. Natsu right behind him.

Cobra and Natsu were getting close to a bar, suddendly someone came out busting out of the bar's door, Cobra's eyes widened as he saw who that person was.

"Well well, looks like i finally found you, Cobra" the guy said.

"Y-you...! What are you doing here!?" Cobra asked.

"I'm here to take you back, back to were you belong"

Natsu's eyes widened as well as he finally realized who that person was. Another former member of the Orachion Seis, the Wizard that uses Reflector and Illusion Magic, Midnight.

"You!" Natsu half screamed.

"So the rumor i heard are true eh. You actually joined the pathetic Fairy Tail, what a joke!" Midnight said.

"How dare you insult Fairy Tail like that!?" Natsu yelled.

"I changed my life to something better than it was, i don't need you to take me back to what was bad for me." Cobra said.

"It's just pathetic, having their ridiculous guild symbol stamped on your body, i never imagined that you would end up being one of them, Cobra" Midnight said while crossing his arms.

"What have you been doing for these two months?" Cobra asked.

"Doing what we do best, bringing pain to those who are inferior to us, of course." Midnight said with a smirk.

"You disgust me...and to think i once had you as my comrade" Cobra snapped.

"We were just mere tools for my father, but i want to rebuild the Orachion Seis, that's why i came after you, you and i were the strongest members" Midnight said, still smirking.

"Well you can forget about it, 'cause now my life changed and i'm not going back!" Cobra snapped again.

"Can we just forget the talk and just beat him up already!?" Natsu yelled, tired of all the talking.

"Oh so that's why you showed up, you took a job to take out the evil guy that is storming the city during night time?" Midnight said laughing.

"I don't care about it, if beating you is what i have to do, then so shall i. Plus, i can hear your intentions, you're still bending to the evil side, so that means we're enemies now." Cobra said.

"Then come and try to hit me" Midnight said, taunting.

"Fine then!" Natsu said and continued "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The blast of flame went towards Midnight, only to curve round him and hit the wall behind him.

"Idiot, can't you remember he uses Reflector magic?" Cobra said while facepalming.

"I see you're as reckless as ever" Midnight said, and continued "But whatever, if you're not coming back to the Orachion Seis, then you won't get out of here alive"

"I'd love to see you try" Cobra said, ready for action.

Midnight lifted both of his arms towards the two Dragon Slayers, making their clothes start to get tighter, inprisoning them both. "Don't tease me, Cobra" Midnight said, with his sadistic toned voice.

"I c-can't move!" Ntsu said as he was struggling against his own clothes.

"Damn it..." Cobra said, also stuggling.

"C'mon, Cobra, if you reconsider my offer, i might spare your life. Then we can dispose of the stupid Salamender and conquer Firy Tail ourselves" Midnight said before laughing.

"I'll never go back! They gave me a new life! They're the first family i've ever had!" Cobra yelled as his clothes got even tighter.

Natsu was surprised by the words Cobra just said, but he was in too much trouble to think about it.

"Then it's good-bye for you and Salamender, i'll suffocate you both to death, and your screams will be music to my ears, so hurry up and start screaming so i can enjoy what i do the most, killing!" Midnight said, tightening their clothes even more.

Cobra was clenching his teeth, not giving up, he was much stronger than before, and he realied that Midnight didn't really improve on anything. After a few more seonds struggling, he got the force he needed to start fighting back.

"Yeah keep resisting, it's more enjoyable when my prey tries to avoid the unevitable" the Reflector Wizard said.

"You're the one that's not going to escape!" Cobra yelled as he got enought strenght and ripped his own clothes off with all his might, leaving him shirtless with his ripped pants, that now were more like shorts.

Midnight's eyes widened as he saw someone actually breaking through his magic without any tricks. Before he knew, four dark-red magic circles were around him, one on top, one bellow and two on each side, Cobra then shouted "Poison Dragon's Void!" while pointing at Midnight, making the magic circles glow and engulf Midnight into a blood-colored ball of energy. "Now let me hear your screams!" Cobra said.

Natsu was freed from his own clothes as Midnight was engulfed in the ball of energy, and he was with his mouth open, seeing Cobra use something he's never seen.

The magic ball exploded and Midnight had his eyes widened, he didn't look like he was injured, but he fell on the floor, out of energy and exhausted, not believing what just happened. Poison Dragon's Void engulfs the target into a magic draining ball of energy, it sucks the magic energy out of wizzards and also poisons them, making them a lot weak and possibly paralyzing them, the poison isn't lethal though.

Cobra walked to the fallen midnight and crouched, with his mouth next to Midnight's ears, he then whispered "I can hear you trembling in fear right now, i can hear your muscles trying to strech and failing miserably, i can hear you screaming for help inside, your blood flowing and your pathetic heart beating...your fear pleasures me. Try messin' with Fairy Tail again and you won't live to see the moon gain."

Midnight couldn't move nor talk, his eyes were still widened, he just stood there, fallen on the floor, paralysed, not believing what just happened.

Cobra got back on his feet, embarassed that he had almost no clothes. "Can we go back now?"

"Uh sure..." Natsu said, for the first time not trying to pick a fight with Cobra.

"The council's guards are arriving, so let's hurry" Cobra said and ran back to the guild, Ntsu following right behind.

Of Course Gajeel saw everything on his V.I.P. seat, and he too, was very surprised by his partner's new power. After recovering, he also went back to the guild before Cobra and Natsu.

The Poison and Fire Dragons arrived back at the guild, everyone was already in their rooms, but the Master was there waiting for them.

"Job done gramps! You should've seen what the Poison Breath did!" Natsu said.

"Well, glad to see you two not picking a fight, and Cobra...are you starting to act like Gray? Where are your clothes?" Makarov said

"Sorry...i'll just head to my room" Cobra ran off, blushing in embarassment.

"Ah, it's nice to see everything went just fine. He got even more stronger, he got over his past AND taught a lesson to an old friend" Makarov said while laughing.

"So you knew about all that?" Natsu said

"I'm the guildmaster after all"

Cobra went back to Gajeel's room, as he entered, he stumbled upon the Iron Dragon. As he entered and closed the door, Gajeel said.

"You did a good job out there"

"What? You saw what happened?" Cobra asked while getting new clothes and going to the bathroom

"Well yeah, Erza asked me to follow you, but i already knew you'd be fine, you didn't even need the Flame head's help" Gajeel replied while laughing.

"Hmph" Cobra was impressed that he didn't hear Gajeel at all when he was out there. He then closed the bathroom's door and started to shower.

Gajeel was impressed by Cobra's new strenght, but he didn't forget that he also ate a Dragon Fruit, so he was also stronger, he just didn't have the chance to check it out, for now.

Although everything seemed to be fine, both Poison and Iron Dragons had the same thing in their minds, what they wanted o talk about.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: The score is now even

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

**Also, please skip this chapter if you don't enjoy sexual stuff between guys.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 13: The score is now even.**

Cobra had an exhausting day, dealing with an old friend, Gajeel dealing with his feelings, but now it was bedtime and both Dragon Slayers were in Gajeel's room.

Cobra came out of the bathroom, dressed. Gajeel was sitting on his bed. As he saw the Poison Dragon showing up, he said. "Y'know...this bed now gives me some memories..."

The Poison Dragon had a slight blush on his face "What do you mean with that..."

"You know...what happened between us" Gajeel replied.

"Oh yeah...that thing..." Cobra said, getting embarassed.

"Why are you embarassed? It's not like i'm complaining about it...you don't even look like the same guy from that day"

"I'm not! I wasn't thinking back then!" Cobra said.

A sigh came out of Gajeel's mouth, he looked through the window, spotting the shining moon, that night was very beautiful indeed. He then turnd back to Cobra and said "Now that we touched that subject...we need to talk about it..."

Cobra nodded.

"So...you want to talk first or should i?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll say what i have to say, i spent yesterday thinking about what happened and i was afraid that what i did was the wrong thing...but deep inside...i...uh...like you" Cobra said, gagging, also kinda blushing.

Gajeel also started to blush "I-i see...i did the same...today i spent the day thinking about it, thinking about this weird feeling that is in my chest-"

"You mean heart?" Cobra interrupted.

"Whatever!" Gajeel snapped and continued " I didn't know what that was...but then i realized that i...like you as well..."

Both Dragon Slayers were blushing, no words came out of their mouths for a couple seconds, Cobra then, moved and sat next to Gajeel. "I'm glad to hear that y'know...i was afraid that what i did was forced"

"It wasn't i actually enjoyed it." Gajeel said with a smirk and then followed "I wouldn't mind doing it again"

"Wh-what?" Cobra said, surprised.

"You heard me, we have a score to settle" Gajeel said as he bit his lip.

Cobra looked away in embarassment. "Are you serious!?"

"I'm dead serious, Poison Breath" Gajeel said as he grabbed Cobra by the shirt and pinned him on the bed, Gajeel on top.

"Hey hey...you don't need to ferce anything y'know!" Cobra quickly said.

"So are you saying you want it?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

Cobra blushed an looked away, trying to not look at the Iron Dragon's red eyes. "What if i am..."

Gajeel then releases the Poison Dragon's arms and says "Then i don't need to hold you"

Cobra didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Gajeel started to strip, taking his shirt off, looking sexy, biting his lip, obviously starting to turn Cobra on.

Cobra couldn't take his eyes off of the Iron Dragon's body, it was amazing.

"Why don't you take yours off eh? i won't rip yours off like you did to me" Gajeel said.

Cobra felt embarassed but slowly started taking his shirt off as well, Gajeel looking at the Poison Dragon's body, biting his lip, obviously showing his desire.

They both threw their shirts on the floor, Gajeel leaned foward, face-to-face with the Poison Dragon. "Being rough when fighting is all about me, but i have a gentle side" Gajeel said.

Cobra knew there was no turning back, he wrapped his arms around the Iron Dragon's neck and pulled him closer, making them kiss.

Gajeel was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he just followed along with the kiss, enjoying every second.

Cobra pulled away to breathe "So you want to be on top of me this time eh" he said.

"That's right" Gajeel said, he leaned toward Cobra's ear and whispered "I'll make sure that you'll enjoy it as much as i enjoyed when you were on top of me"

Cobra was already turned on, Gajeel felt that Cobra's pants were tight and with a noticeable bulge there. Gajeel also had a bulge in his pants as well, he then kissed Cobra again, this time rubbing his bulge on Cobra's. Slight moans coming from both Dragon Slayers's mouths.

"I see your little friend already wants to come out and play" Gajeel said.

"Why not grant him that wish?" Cobra replied with a smirk.

Gajeel also had a smirk on his face, he wrapped his arms around Cobra's back and spun around making Cobra on top.

"Oh what's this?" Cobra said, kinda surprised.

Gajeel started to rub Cobra's bulge "I'm sure we can try something different, now that we know what we're doing"

Cobra blushed and started to unzip his pants "Very well then"

Gajeel pushed Cobra's pants all the way to the Poison Dragon's legs, he then returned to his position, running his hand through Cobra's legs in the process. He then slid foward a little, making his face be right in front of Cobra's bulge.

"I see your intentions now" Cobra said.

"You could just read my mind" Gajeel replied as he started to take Cobra's underwear off as well.

"It wouldn't be as fun"

Gajeel started stroking Cobra's rod as his left hand was sliding on the Poison Dragon's abs. They were both looking at each other, blushing. They knew that was for real.

Gajeel didn't take much before he already was sucking on Cobra's dick. He was sucking slowly, with his tongue swirling around, making Cobra let some moans escape his mouth as his fngs started to grow, showing that he was officially horny.

"Oh man, i simply love your pants and moans" Gajeel said as he started to take his pants off.

Cobra nudged his rod on Gajeel's face s the Iron Dragon finished taking his pants off. Gajeel then started to suck Cobra again, this time stroking his own rod as well.

The Iron Dragon kept going, this time a little faster, making Cobra let more moans out.

"D-damn...you're good...ah..." Cobra said between moans.

"Mmm"

Gajeel then stopped sucking and decided to lick Cobra's balls as the Poison Dragon's dick was being nudged on his face. As Gajeel stopped licking, Cobra had his rod pointed at Gajeel's mouth "...C'mon Iron head..."

As Gajeel put it in his mouth again, Cobra started to slowly thrust in and out. "Yeah...hm...like that" the Poison Dragon said as he kept facefucking the Iron Dragon.

Gajeel was enjoying that idea, he kept taking Cobra's rod in and out. Cobra enjoying every single secon, increasing the speed of his thrusts, moaning more than before.

The Iron Dragon was also stroking his own rod, but not with the intention of letting 'it' out, at least not yet.

Cobra felt he was about to let his seed out, with one final thrust into Gajeel's mouth, he pulled his dick out, his load coming out, some on Gajeel's face, some in his mouth. Gajeel swallowed what fell into his mouth and wiped what was in his face, he then used what he had in his fingers to start moistening Cobra's hole. "It's your turn now, sexy" Gajeel said with a smirk

Cobra was panting slightly "You really want to fuck me don't you..."

As Cobra finished saying that, Gajeel was already putting a finger into Cobra's hole, making a "Ah...!" come out o Cobra's mouth, but what was to be a slightly painful squeak melted into a sexy moan as he felt Gajeel's finger exploring the inside of him.

Gajeel didn't take long before inserting another finger, making Cobra moan more and more. "It's so warm...hmm..." The Iron Dragon said as he took his fingers out and prepared his rod for action. He then slid back up, this time with his dick right on target. "Now just sit and enjoy" Gajeel said.

Cobra bit his lip and slowly started to sit on Gajeel's rod. The Iron Dragon started to moan as he felt his dick touching the flesh inside of Cobra, man it was such an amazing feel...

The Poison Dragon had his teeth clenched as he felt Gajeel's thick rod going inside of him, he kept going until he sat all the way on Gajeel's rod.

"F-fuck...!" Cobra said as his pain turned into something that can't be described with words, Gajeel's dick touched that spot, that really really good spot.

"Hm...I'll take it from here" Gajeel said after a moan, as Cobra adjusted himself so Gajeel could move his hips with ease, he started thrusting in and out, moaning and enjoying every single thrust, what a feeling that was.

Both Dragon Slayers were moaning and blushing, Cobra leaned foward and managed to kiss Gajeel as the Iron Dragon kept going with his thrusts. Their tongues were swirling around each other, and Gajeel's thrusts didn't stop, on the contrary, Gajeel kept thrusting faster, making Cobra moan a lot more "S-so good...!"

Gajeel felt his seed coming, he was panting and thrusting, after just a few seconds he ended with one final thrust, with his dick all the way inside Cobras hole, his seed came out.

The two were panting, Gajeel moaning as he felt his seed coming out. "G-gajeel..." Cobra said, moaning. "Wh-what...?" he replied, panting. "Why didn't you pull out..."

"Revenge for last time" Gajeel said with a smirk. "Asshole..." Cobra said as he kept panting and a moan came out as Gajeel's dick got out of his hole.

Cobra then rolled and landed net to Gajeel on the bed, both Dragons panting and exhausted.

"That was...so good...better than i expected" Cobra said.

"Good" Gajeel replied as he positioned his arm over Cobra's chest.

Cobra looked at Gajeel, both had a hard blush on their faces...

"Listen...Gajeel..."

"Huh..."

"Do you think...we'll get to be in a...relationship?" Cobra said.

Gajeel didn't reply, he dug his lips into Cobra's. He pulled out and said "Does that answer your question?"

Cobra nodded, he was very happy with that, and so was Gajeel.

Both Dragon Slayers quickly fell asleep due to their exhaustion, they had quite a night, again.

They finally had heir chance, now with Gajeel confirming that they'd be in a relationship. Cobra's life was indeed getting much better than before, he was now proud of bing a Fairy Tail wizard.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: Roars combine!

**Please feel free to leave reviews. A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

_'thoughts'_

"normal conversation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 14: Roars combine!**

What a night that was, both Dragon Slayers finally did 'it' without feelin' forced. It was morning already, the two were asleep together on Gajeel's bed, Gajeel had his arm around Cobra's chest, he slowly started to wake up and noticed the Poison Dragon there with a weak smile on his face. Gajeel had a smile on his, he was so happy that they can actually be together now.

The Iron Dragon slowly got up, careful to to wake up Cobra, he got dressed and looked through the window to admire the worderful morning sunlight. _'I'm so glad that this isn't a dream' ._

Gajeel left Cobra sleeping there and went out of his room, only to bump into the fire head Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey watch it metal face!" Natsu snapped.

"You watch it Salamender! Get out of my way!" Gajeel snapped back while walking past the Fire Dragon.

"Hey get back here!" Natsu said as he went after the Iron Dragon.

"I don't have time to waste with you, flame head!" Gajeel said.

"You never run from a fight!"

"Shut up damn it!" Gajeel snapped once again.

"Come on metal face!" Natsu yelled, only to be interrupted by an incoming punch on his back. Natsu stumbles foward and quickly turns around, only to see Cobra, the one that punched him.

"You're too loud!" Cobra said.

Gajeel had a smile on his face, seeing Cobra up and kickin'.

"Oh! That reminds me, i have a bone to pick with you" Cobra said with a smirk on his face, looking at Natsu.

"That's right Poison Breath, i'll wreck you right now!" Natsu said, getting fired up.

"Now now, i didn't say i'd fight you right now, only later." Cobra said.

"Aw c'mon man!" Natsu whined.

" I promise" Cobra said while nodding.

"I'll wait then!" Natsu said while running off outside the guild.

"Geez...are you sure you want to take him on?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't worry, Salamender's strenght is the best way to test my new strenght." Cobra said.

"Well good luck with that..." Gajeel said.

"Whatever...on another note, you were really something last night. And here i was thinking i'd be the better one on top" Cobra said while smirking.

Gajeel's eyes widened "...! Sh-shut it!" He half screamed.

"What...oh yeah i forgot you're afraid of people knowing about us" Cobra said while rolling his eyes.

"I-it's not exactly that...well it is...but..." Gajeel kept gagging.

"It's alright. I understand, but keep in mind that they'll find out eventually, so be prepared." The Poison Dragon said.

" I know..." Gajeel replied.

"So stop being afraid and start acting like you did when we had our first time" Cobra said, snickering.

"I-i'll try..." Gajeel replied while sweatdropping.

"Since we touched that subject, let me ask you, are you planning on being in a relationship?" Cobra asked.

"Well..." The Iron Dragon stood there thinking for a few seconds and the continued "Do you think it'll work out well?"

"I don't think, i'm sure it will." Cobra replied with a smile, one of the very few times he actually smiled.

Gajeel admired the Poison Dragon's smile and nodded in agreement. "I'll just follow what my heart tells me to" Gajeel said.

"You're funny when talking like that" Cobra said, mocking Gajeel.

"I'm trying to sound nice ok! Asshole!" Gajeel snapped.

" Just be yourself, Iron Head" The Poison Dragon said.

"Fine...so does that mean we're..." Gajeel started to ask but got interrupted.

"Boyfriends?" Cobra said.

"Yeah...that." The Iron Dragon said.

"Well yeah, dumbass...we just talked about being in a relationship..." Cobra said while rolling his eyes.

"Alright alright! Geez..." Gajeel said.

"So what're your plans for today?" Cobra asked.

"No idea...maybe goin' on a job...that's the only thing i can think of" Gajeel replied.

"Well fine then, that Dragon Fruit job was the first one we went on together but it didn't even count as one since we didn't get to fight anything..." Cobra said.

"Yeah, so let's find one and wreck some bad guys" Gajeel said while heading to the request board. Cobra following right behind him.

The two stood looking at the jobs for a few minutes, trying to decide which one to pick, Cobra ripped one of the papers off "This one's good".

Cobra then read the job. "A dark guild called 'Hundred and dark' is terrorizing a nearby city, it says that whoever wipes them out gets a reward of one hundred thousand jewels."

"Wait are you saying we gotta take on an entire dark guild!?" Gajeel said.

"Why not? It's a good way to test your new strenght." Cobra replied.

"Well yeah but...an entire dark guild!? Just the two of us?" Gajeel said

"What, you don't believe in our strenghts?" Cobra asked.

"I do! Fine! Let's just go then!" Gajeel yelled and ran outside. Cobra smirking and following him.

**~at the nearby city~**

The two Dragon Slayers arrived at the city, already noticing the chaos that was going on. They saw plenty of houses destroyed and people running away from the ones that waren't destroyed yet.

"Damn what a mess" Cobra said.

"I bet that's the Dark Guild's place" Gajeel said while pointing to a rather big mansion not too far from there.

"Well duh, it says 'Hundred dark' on top of it, smartass" Cobra said while rolling his eyes and walking towards it.

A sigh came out of Gajeel's mouth as he followed the Poison Dragon Slayer. The two walked not too much and reached the mansion's entrance, only to be welcomed by a small group of dark wizards.

"Hey look it's two fairy tail wiards" One of the dark wizards said while laughing. "Wow i'm so scared of fairies" Another one said, mocking them.

"What a welcome..." Cobra said while sighing.

"Can't we just smack them already!" Gajeel yelled.

Before Gajeel and the small group of dark wizards knew, a dark-red magic circle appeared beneath each dark wizard there, "Poison Dragon's Void!" Cobra shouted. They looked confused at them before all of them got engulfed into a blood-colored ball of energy.

"Damn it you could've left some for me geez!" Gajeel whined.

After a few seconds the small group of Dark Wizards were down unconcious. "These are just some of them, we still have to get inside the mansion" Cobra said while going inside.

"Alright!" Gajeel said, now pumped.

As they got inside, numerous Dark Wizards could be seen, the mansion had two floors and Dark Wizards could be seen everywhere. "Get them!" One of them shouted.

"Well now's your chance Iron Head! Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra said and then shouted, taking out the group that was coming on the left side.

"Hehe. Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel easily took out the incoming wizards on the other side.

"C'mon Iron Head, let me see one of your new powers!" Cobra said and then continued smacking more dark wizards "Poison Dragon's scales!"

"Alright alright!" Gajeel snapped, another horde of dark wizards coming towards him. "Perfect" He said with a smirk. "Iron Dragon blazing club!" He shouted as his arms turned into a blazing iron club and an explosion caused as soon as the blazing clubs hit the dark wizards.

"Now that's more like it!" Cobra said and continued "But it's not over yet!"

"Just do your thing already!" Gajeel snapped.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra shouted and the poison roar hit the upper floor, knocking a lot of dark wizards down.

"I can do that too! Iron Dragon's Roar! Gajeel shouted and the same thing happened on the other side of the mansion.

"Not bad" Cobra said.

"I'm just warming up!" Gajeel said.

The two kept wiping out horde after horde of dark wizards, both Dragons having their attacks in sync, doing tag attacks as if they trained before. But it wasn't over yet, a lot of Dark Wizards were left yet.

"Aw man there's no end to these guys" Gajeel whined.

"Shut up and concentrate" Cobra snapped and then he had a sudden idea "Oh i know!"

"Huh?" Gajeel looked at him.

"A unison raid!" Cobra said while taking Gajeel's hands.

"A what!?" Gajeel half screamed, embarassed.

"Just use your damn Iron Roar!" Cobra snapped.

The two held hands and got closer to each other, with their bodies now fully touching each other, an immense magic energy gathered around them, after a few seconds, both Slayers looked up. "Iron Dragon...!" , "Poison Dragon...!" each one said and then both shouted together "Roar!". An immense hurricane-like magic was unleashed, with purple and metalic colors blended together, the immense Unison Raid wrecked the mansion, taking out every single Dark Wizard that was there.

After the attack finished, the two were still holding hands, Gajeel had a surprised look on his face and Cobra had his famous smirk.

"Ha! I knew it!" Cobra said.

"What the actual fuck happened!?" Gajeel half screamed.

"Well that's our Dragon Roar's combined power" Cobra said.

"Oh man...we wrecked this place" Gajeel said.

"Funny how this guild doesn't even have a leader...or maybe we took it out without noticing." Cobra said.

"Well...our work here is done...right?" Gajeel asked, kinda tired.

"Yeah..." Cobra said.

An old man aproached them from behind "Oh my goodness i'm so glad you guild wizards came to help our poor city!"

They both turn around. "No problem" Cobra said.

"Yeah, no big deal" Gajeel followed afterwards.

"Oh but please take this as a big thanks for helping us, please take it" The old man gives them a bag full of jewels.

"Why thank you. It's nice to help." Cobra said while picking the bag up.

"We'll be on our way now, take care" Gajeel said walking away. Cobra following.

The two were amazed by the amount of jewels they got and by their much stronger powers, they headed back to Fairy Tail, but that day was just beggining. Can't forget that Cobra made a promise, and Natsu would hate to have to wait any longer.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: Poison VS Fire

**Please feel free to leave reviews. I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update, real life's being very mean and taking a lot of my time, but i'll slowly update the story, that is a promise, the sad part is that the story is getting near to it's end. :'(**

**A new chapter shall arrive soon.**

'_thoughts'_

"noemal conversation"

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 15: Poison VS Fire**

As the Iron and Poison Dragon Slayers headed back to Fairy Tail, enjoying the nice sunny weather, Cobra pointed out "Oh, can't forget the promise i made to Natsu".

"What!?" Gajeel half-screamed "Are you for real!?"

"Why wouldn't i?" Cobra replied with a grin.

"Well duh, i thought you only said that so he could stop being an ass!" Gajeel said.

"Well kind of, but i don't go back on my word, i promised to give him a fight" Cobra replied.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and said "Well good luck then...you give him what he wants". _'not my fault if you get destroyed'_

Cobra heard Gajeel's thoughts and replied "Oh you're so wrong if you really think he'll destroy me, i know i have chances of losing, but i won't get destroyed, that's for sure, i'll give Natsu the real fight i wanted to give him last time i fought him, but this time things will be different."

"Well yeah, i believe you were on the bad side last time you fought him" Gajeel said.

"Exactly" The Poison Dragon replied.

"Well i'll be cheering on you, you go and kick that asshole's ass" Gajeel said as he tapped Cobra's shoulder.

"You better" Cobra said while chuckling.

The two Dragons kept going towards Fairy Tail, they weren't too far from there, but Cobra wasn't the only one getting prepared for a fight.

**~Meanwhile at Fairy Tail~**

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer as he punched the air, training outside.

"You're gonna get tired Natsu!" Happy said.

"Of course i won't i'm gonna get fired up and i'll beat the shit out of that poison breath again!" Natsu said as he kept his training going.

"Natsu you do realize he's not our enemy anymore, right?" The Armored Lady, Erza Scarlet said as she was watching him.

"Well duh, but that doesn't stop me from spanking his butt" Natsu yelled.

"Oh Natsu, the guy is much stronger than before, if you think it's going to be like last time, you're in for a surprise, i can easily feel that his powers have increased greatly" Erza explained.

"Yeah yeah, that Dragon Fruit means nothin'! I'll crush him again" Natsu said, as confident as ever.

A sigh came out of the Armored Lady's mouth "I keep forgetting you only know how to speak with your fists, well you'll understand what i'm saying soon enough"

"Just make sure you won't get your butt kicked, Natsu" Happy said.

"His butt is the only butt getting kicked!" Natsu yelled.

"Well we'll see soon" Happy said with while giggling.

Natsu kept his training going, along with Happy and Erza watching him.

Meanwhile, the Dragon duo returned from their job, Cobra gave the reward they got from their job to Gajeel and asked the Iron Head to take it to his room, so he wouldn't have to keep holding it while the fight was going.

With that, Gajeel went to his room and Cobra went outside, only to find the Fire Dragon training.

"Well looks like i arrived at the best time." Cobra said with a smirk.

Natsu looked at the Poison Dragon Slayer with a fiery expression, "Finally you arrived, now let's fight!"

"Now now Natsu, you can't just start fighting here!" Erza said.

"That's right Natsu, calm yourself!" Happy said.

"Then let's go already!" Natsu yelled and bolted to the battlefield.

"Well isn't he pumped" Cobra said as he started walking to the battlefield.

"It's been a while since he's been like that." Erza said, following Cobra.

The two arrived at the battlefield, along with Happy. Natsu was already fired up, ready to go. Cobra took his position and he was ready as well.

"Now, remember the rules, you'll have a judge, that's me, and the battle must end whenever i say so, got it!?" Erza shouted to the two Dragon Slayers.

They both responded with a nod, the two were looking at each other's eyes, they knew it was going to be a nice fight. Gajeel managed to arrive before the fight started, he sat on the floor, excited to see some action.

"Alright then, you may begin now!" Erza shouted.

As soon as Erza said 'begin' Natsu already charged foward at Cobra "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" ready to deliver a powerful punch. Cobra, with his much more improved reflexes, easily dodged the incoming punch by jumping over the Fire Dragon.

"Why you!" Natsu yelled while looking up and the airbone Cobra. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The massive flamethrower went towards the Poison Dragon, it looked like there was no escape but..."Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra aimed upward and the recoil made him fall on back to the floor faster, avoiding the Fire roar. He falls on his feet, not even warmed up yet. "C'mon Salamender" The Poison Dragon said with a grin.

"I'm just gettin' started bud!" Natsu said as he charges once again at Cobra. The poison Dragon got in position to defend agains any incoming attacks, and just like he heard from Natsu's thoughts, several punches and kicks were about to be delivered by the Fire Dragon, but Cobra managed to dodge them all thanks to his sound magic.

Natsu jumped back, kinda frustrated that none of his attacks hit Cobra. But he knew Cobra's trick.

"Your dirty trick won't help you forever, poison breath!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll see about that, Salamender." Cobra said in a provoking way.

"I'll get you!" Natsu jumps up and fire appears on his hands. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouts as the wave of fire goes towards Cobra.

The Poison Dragon had a grin on his face, "Poison Dragon's Giant Fang!" a purple magic circle appears and a big snake-like head made of poison comes out of it, with giant fangs, it collides with the Fire Wing Attack, making it look like it 'ate' it, also making both attacks disappear in the collidion.

"Well that's a new trick" Natsu said.

"That's just one of 'em, Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra shouted, now being more aggressive, sending the massive poison at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu sends the fire roar, colliding with the poison roar, making both attacks disappear once again.

"This fight is pretty evenly matched so far" Erza said.

"They're equally strong so far" Happy said.

"Not for long!" Natsu yelled and charged at Cobra again. But before he knew, dark-red Magic circles were sorrounding him.

"That's right, not for long" Cobra said with a smirk. "Poison Dragon's Void!" He shouted as the magic circles engulfed Natsu inside the Magic draining poison ball.

"No! Natsu!" Happy shouted, worried.

It looked like it was over, but the Magic draining ball started to shake, Natsu was fighting back. "Hmph, should've known" Cobra said, actually expecting Natsu to be abled to resist.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu's voive could be heard as the Poisonous void was destroyed, allowing Natsu to escape it.

"Wow that was impressive" Erza said.

"That's Natsu fo ya" Happy said.

"That was something good there Poison breath" Natsu said, and continued "But this isn't over just yet!" Natsu said and charged at Cobra, this time much faster than before, preparing another fire punch. Cobra was surprised by the increased speed and had no time to dodge, instead, his arms turned into his purple scaled arms and he crossed his arms in front of him to block the incoming punch.

Cobra managed to block Natsu's blazing punch, which made him slide back a little due to the impact. He then jumped back to get some distance "Well wasn't that surprising." Cobra said, amused.

"Then have some more!" Natsu said as he charged at him once again, fast and deadly. Cobra didn't have time to react and took the punch, making him stumble back and start falling on the floor, but as he was falling "Poison Dragon's kick!" he used his hands to get impulse as his feet got sorrounded by a dark red cloud af poison, hitting Natsu on the stomach with a poison kick.

Natsu stumbled back and jumped back "Ow that hurt...!" He said while holding his stomach.

Cobra flipped back on his feet, kinda tired due to the powerful punch delivered to his chest. "You're not the only one feeling Pain here." he said.

"Then have at you! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu charged once again, as fast as he could. Cobra had his last trick up his sleeve, as Natsu got close, Cobra's hand started glowing purple "Poison Dragon's Touch!" as he got punched in the stomach, he managed to touch Natsu's neck, making him immediatelly fall on the floor, paralyzed, in pain. Cobra also fell, in pain, it looked like that fight was over...

"That's it, enough you two!" Erza shouted.

"Natsu!" Happy said and flew towards the fallen Fire Dragon.

Gajeel also ran to the fallen Poison Dragon and said "You bastard, are you out of your mind!?"

Cobra smirked and said "I just gave him the fight he wanted"

"You got your butt kicked as well so..." Gajeel said.

"Nah it doesn't matter" Cobra said.

"Natsu get up!" Happy said.

"I c-can't move...!" Natsu said, struggling.

Cobra sat up and said "Salamender will be just fine...the effect will be over in a few seconds..."

"Don't force yourself." Gajeel said.

"My my, since when do you care about others?" Erza asked, curious.

"They liiiiiike each other" Happy said with his famous 'liiiiike' voice.

"Yeah and what's the problem with that, cat!?" Gajeel said

"Oh my..." Erza said, kinda surprised.

"I see you got over that fear" Cobra said with a smile.

"I don't need to be afraid" Gajeel said, he leaned foward and gave Cobra a nice deep kiss.

Cobra was surprised by the kiss, but he just followed along and kissed back.

Erza had a blush on her face by seeing the two kissing, she turned away to look at Natsu, who was getting up.

The two finished their lil' kissing time, Cobra got back up, so did Natsu.

"You two did an amazing job, i'm impressed" Erza said,praising them.

"Yeah whatever, next time i'm beating you up, got it!?" Natsu said.

"Loud and clear" Cobra said with a smirk.

"Fine! Happy, let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Natsu said as he dashed to the guild.

"He never changes" Cobra said.

"You on the other hand, changed so much" Erza said.

"Yeah..." Cobra said.

"We should go eat something as well." Gajeel said as he started walking to the guild.

"Alright, we'll see you later, Titania." Cobra said as he started following Gajeel.

"Later" Erza said. _'Oh those two...i'm so proud of Gajeel, he made the guy's heart find it's true path'_

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16(Final): Two hearts become one

**Please feel free to leave reviews. This is a very short chapter. The ending. :')**

"normal converstion"

_'thoughts'_

*enviroment actions*

**Chapter 16 (Final): Two hearts become one**

The fight between Fire Dragon Slayer and Poison Dragon Slayer was amusing, Cobra showed that he's much stronger than before, Natsu again, proved to be a worthy opponent. Erza was proud of Cobra for overcoming his past, for finding someone to love, and obviously, proud of Gajeel for aiding the Poison Dragon when he needed it the most.

Cobra and Gjeel went back to their room, Gajeel was happy to see Cobra's new strenght, and that he was evenly matched against Natsu.

"I'm really impressed, that dragon fruit sure helped you out eh." Gajeel says as he closed his room's door.

"Yeah...it gave me a little push, but it wasn't just the fruit that gave me strenght y'know" Cobra said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh yeah, then what else helped you?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"You" Cobra replied with a smile.

"Aw me? How?" Gajeel said, kinda surprised.

"We both know Salamender posesses the flames of emotion, which in his case, gets stronger the more frustrated and angry he gets, in my case, i obtained the power of emotions as well, something i never thought i'd ever have. With it, i get stronger when i think about the feelings we have towards each other..." Cobra explained, a little embarassed.

"Ah that's awesome!" Gajeel replied with a smile, continuing "Man i'm so glad to have you by my side now, i'll never ever regret going on that job near the cave that day".

"Oh yes...when we first met, who would ever imagine we'd become so close...and in a relationship as well" Cobra said, chuckling. He seems to have a less anti-social personality now.

Gajeel winked at Cobra and said "Yeah, it's thanks to you that i could have the courage to find and accept who i really am, i owe it all to you, so we pretty much helped eachother".

"True, and i'm glad to see you got over that fear." The Poison Dragon said.

"Now no matter what others say, i'll be happy to be who i have to be, no more fears about it!" The Iron Dragon said.

"That's right, we'll give 'em a beating if they try to be mean" Cobra replied with a grin.

Gajeel walked over and leaned on Cobra, now on top of him, the two face-toface, Gajeel said "Did i ever tell you i never want you to leave?"

Cobra slightly blushed as Gajeel leaned on him, he then replied "Oh really?"

"That's right, you found happiness, i found happiness, there's no reason for us to be set apart" Gajeel said.

Cobra nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, i agree. We've been too close, there's no reason to not keep going"

Gajeel gave Cobra's chest a nuzzle and then said "That's right, our relationship will last forever"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it will" Cobra replied.

Gajeel smiled and said "Yup. We'll be together forever, two dragons will become one."

"I like that idea" Cobra replied with a small laugh. "We'll become the Poisonous Iron Dragon Slayers"

"And we'll kick a lot of asses" Gajeel said, excited.

Cobra smiled and then gave Gajeel a hug "I never ever want to be set apart from you, got it?"

"The same goes to you" Gajeel replied, and continued "This amazing feeling that you make me feel is unique and i never want to lose it"

"Do you know the name of that feeling?" Cobra asked.

"Yes...it's love isn't it?" Gajeel asked.

Cobra nodded in agreement and said "That's right, and you make me feel the same thing, that's why i don't want to be set apart from you either, we'll stay together."

Gajeel gave Cobra a very deep kiss.

After the kiss stopped...

"I love you, Cobra" The Iron Dragon said.

"I love you too, Gajeel" The Poison Dragon replied.

**The End.**

**I'm so happy about this story, my very first fanfic. I'm happy i finally finished it, i had some delays because of real life stuff, but it's here, the last chapter finished. I hope everyone that read the whole thing liked it, if you didn't, then i apologize, i'm still a begginer at this xD I'm very proud of myself for actually going all the way with this story, i never imagined i'd have the force to keep going 'till the end, but i did! So thank you very much for reading, for those who left reiews, also, thanks a lot, everyone was positive about the story, but please keep the reviews coming, i'd love to see more opinions about the story. Thank you all again and may all of your hearts find happiness :) GrouZekJr. Signing out.**


End file.
